Summer in Harvey street
by Cartoonguru
Summary: Melvin's cousin Greg visits Harvey Street for the summer. He doesn't think he will enjoy his time, but soon discovers the magical fun of Harvey Street. Originally on my wattpad Take the author notes til chapter 11 with a grain of salt.
1. Prologue

I took a deep breath while staring out the car window. Watching the sunset has always calmed me down. I, Gregory Daniel Anderson, have the unfortunate opportunity to visit my cousin Melvin for the whole summer, for the first time. Instead of having Melvin visit, as usual. My mom and aunt, to my displeasure, decided me staying over would be good for the two of us. My mom seems to think, I would be able to meet some good friends during my stay. I doubt that will happen! Even if I do make friends, I doubt I could make long distance friendships work!

I took another deep breath as I wonder how I would be able to tolerate Melvin for this long. I don't hate Melvin, but his behavior is very annoying. He would always act rude and gross for my tastes. I never did enjoy many of the gross things boys my aged liked to do. Not to say I enjoyed the things girls did to remain clean either, Besides the bare basics, of course. Hopefully, Melvin has changed and became much more tolerable, but I am not holding my breath.

"Excited to see cousin Melvin again dear?" my mom asks me while shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes, I guess. It has been a long time," I responded honestly.

While I doubt Melvin has changed, I can't help but feel excited. Even though I think it's a waste of time to make friends, the idea of a new place to explore, just makes me excited. I always was a curious kid ready to explore, In excitement, The whole wide world!

"I know you and Melvin have never seen eye to eye dear, but perhaps you two could try to buy the hatchet," she responded.

I am willing to give that a shot, but I knew Melvin likely isn't willing to make peace. I guess I could give it a shot and if I fail at least I tried!

"Ok mom! I will give it a try," I said.

"That's my boy," she responded smiling.

I looked back through the widow to find it started to rain, calming me down. I closed my eyes as I wonder what would wait for me when we arrive.

"Looks like we are almost here dear. Are you sure you can handle his?" she asks me concerned.

"I think I am old enough to," I responded.

"Not exactly what I meant dear. Age has nothing on experience and it's your first time," she responded.

"If I don't do it how would I get experience," I countered.

"Well put dear. You always were great at arguing," she said conceding my point.

"It's not that hard if you think," I simply stated.

"Yeah but some people can't think well on their feet and make connections like you can. You are smarter than others your age. Don't let it go to waste," she advised.

"I won't mom! I rather be smart than a complete fool," I stated.

"Just don't be a jerk about it", she responded with a smile.

"I won't unless they deserve it.", I retorted, returning the smile.

Suddenly, we arrived at a driveway. As I grabbed my suitcase, my mom turned around and faced me.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" She asked concerned.

"No, mom. I can handle it on my own," I answered.

"You grew up much too fast! I still remember when you were in diapers!" she responded smiling.

Feeling embarrassed I snapped, "Mom! Please don't scar me for life or worst make me blind with those mental images." After taking a deep breath, I said, "Seriously, mom! Don't embarrass me like that."

"Sorry sweetie! Well have fun and make some friends,"she responded smiling.

"Ok I will! bye mom!" I responded while moving towards the door.

"Bye. Also try to get a girlfriend!" she responded smirking.

I was too stunned at my mother's statement to respond. I took another deep breath and gave my mom a dirty look.

"Oh that was good. Come on dear! You really need to start to start thinking about relationships!" she stated before laughing.

"Mom! I doubt I will find a girlfriend and even if I do, I doubt I would handle a long distance releationship!" I countered annoyed

"You won't know til you try," she retorted.

"Whatever! Bye," I responded.

"Bye sweetie!" she exclaimed.

I left the car in annoyance at my mother's antics. I doubt a girl here would be interested in me. Knowing Melvin his reputation here must be bad, so being a relative I might be treated with outright hatred, or at least distrust. Well I hope they won't automatically lump me in with Melvin here, or this whole trip will be toture. I reached the door and gave it a knock, while I wonder how this trip will end up. After waiting for a minute, the door opened revealing my aunt. She smiled and gestured for me to come inside.

"Hello, Gregory. How was your trip?" she asked me.

"It was good auntie," I replied.

"Good! Melvin is in the living room, watching his Dragon show or whatever it's called," she said smiling.

"Thanks I'll join him," I responded with a smile while shaking my head in amusement at my aunt's obviousness on the show's title.

I entered the living room, to find Melvin watching Dragon Ball Super with an excited look on his face.

"Look who finally showed up. Hello, Greg! As you can see I started watching Super. It was painful waiting for the english dub," Melvin greeted.

"Still can't stand watching it with subtitles cuz?" I asked with a smile.

"I just can't stand being unable to understand, what is said. I mean no disrespect to the original voice cast!" Melvin explained.

"I understand cuz but you are so behind," I responded.

"I am aware of some of the upcoming stuff! It's almost impossible to avoid spoilers, especially in the internet," Melvin said annoyed.

I took a seat on the couch and saw it was the episode with Vegito, making me extremely excited! I gladly watched in silence, hoping it will be as epic in english. After the episode ended, Melvin walked up to the television and turned it off.

"Well, We should get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us!" Melvin said with a yawn.

I nodded as I followed him to his room. There was a sleeping bag by his bed, making me annoyed that I have to sleep on the floor. I decided to just deal with it. After unzipping my suitcase and grabbing a toothbrush, I walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I am both excited and nervous for tomorrow!


	2. First day

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and Melvin snoring. Boy am I glad I managed to fall asleep before he did. After making a mental note to keep going to bed earlier than my annoying cousin, I decided to explore the room a bit. The room as expected was incredibly messy with comic books, toys, and even toilet paper everywhere. There was a desk filled with drawings of what appeared to be a demon girl in pig tales being attacked by some heroic figure with some kind of shooter. There was also a picture of Melvin and two other kids; one was bald with a horrible case of pink eye and the other was tall with a cape. Looking on the frame, I found the words 'best friends forever' written in permanent marker.

Well I think it's safe to assume Melvin likely didn't change one bit. I took a deep breath to calm my self, before I got too worked up. I really wanted Melvin to have changed at least a little, to make this trip much more bearable. Oh well! I might as well make the most of it. If Melvin stresses me out, I can always just get more friends. I smiled as I left the room; hoping to find at least one good friend. While I walked downstairs I could smell delicious eggs and bacon. I entered the kitchen ready for breakfast.

"Good morning. Sleep well!" my aunt asked me while getting my plate ready.

"Yes I did," I responded while grabbing a fork.

"Good. I am glad Melvin's snoring didn't keep you up all night," she told me with a smile.

"Mom! I do not snore!" Melvin shouted while entering the kitchen.

"Yes, you do Melvin! Don't deny it, especially since you are not even awake to know for sure," she responded.

"No I don't! Back me up Greg," Melvin responded.

"Actually, Melvin you do. No offense, but if I don't fall asleep before you I doubt I would at all," I told Melvin as nicely as I could.

"Really Greg, siding with mom!" Melvin responded annoyed.

"I try to only side with the truth," I simply stated before I started eating my breakfast.

It's going to be a long summer vacation and I can't wait for it to end!

"Well Greg I might as well let you join my group. Consider yourself lucky I am allowing this," Melvin told me after a few minutes of silence.

I only rolled my eyes in response due to my mouth being full. Which was good because I likely would have responded with 'I would be lucky if i got hit by a meteorite' and I want to be on my best behavior on the trip. Yeah, I shouldn't give my self impossible goals, but it will help me strive for improvement.

"Melvin, you better not get Greg to join your so called 'Bloogey Boys'! I won't have you mess with those innocent girls!" My aunt scolded.

"Mom, those Harvey Girls aren't innocent!" Melvin snapped back.

Despite, not knowing who these girls were and their history with Melvin I still raised and eyebrow in disbelief at Melvin's statement.

"You are not fooling anyone Melvin! Greg, doesn't even know the anything about this and he doesn't believe you!" My aunt responded annoyed.

"What do you two know? Nothing! that's what!" Melvin snapped in anger.

"Well, it would help if I was told," I simply stated while finishing the last of my eggs.

Melvin smiled as he opened his mouth, no doubt to tell me a lie. I shook in head and looked at my aunt and before Melvin could say a single fib she covered his mouth.

"I rather hear the truth! If you don't mind?" I simply stated in minor annoyance.

"Of course dear! The Bloogey Boys is Melvin's group of friends who cause havok around the neighborhood using spitwads, stinkbombs, and anything else gross. Their rivals are the Harvey Girls, a group of girls who protect the neighborhood from Melvin and other threats," my aunt explained to me.

I took a look at Melvin to see he was angry at not being able to lie to me about his group.

"You, and other parents let this happen?" I asked curious.

"It's all just a game of war dear. If things do get too extreme we intervene, but we know the kids have ground rules to stop it from getting that far," My aunt explained with a smile.

I nodded smiling back since it does seem like just fun and games. That doesn't mean I will join Melvin though. I don't think I would be able to cause havok even if it's just a big game. Oh well! Maybe I can find something else to spend my time with.

"Well, since you won't likely join now Greg you might as well just meet my friends," Melvin finally told me.

I nodded while following Melvin upstairs to get dressed for the day. After putting on a clean shirt, I took a look at my self in the mirror while brushing my hair. I have long black hair that I like to keep neat and emerald green eyes. My nose and head shape are similar to Melvin's but with noticeable differences. I took a deep breath as I left the bathroom ready to meet the neighborhood.

"Ready? You take as long as a girl," Melvin taunted me with a smile.

I shrugged my shoulders not even remotely offended by that remark. Melvin looked stunned by my lack of a reaction before he frowned. What do you know, ignoring Melvin is the best response and the quickest way to annoy him.

"Well let's go and try not to take too long," Melvin told me after failing at getting a rise out of me.

We left the house and entered the neighborhood. I could see kids near a giant tree with branches at different height; each one with a kid climbing it. Next I saw a giant mud puddle with kids relaxing in it. This neighborhood seems really strange so far, but I am really enjoying it!

"Enjoying the place so far?" Melvin asked me.

"Yes, I never saw a place like this before," I responded in awe.

"Yes, it's more interesting than you are used to," Melvin responded with a small smile.

"Yes, I am afraid so," I responded frowning a bit.

"Well, be sure to savor the fun for the whole summer," Melvin responded.

"Believe me cuz I will!" I responded with a small smile.

We arrived at a giant tree house and I have to admit I am impressed with Melvin's clubhouse!

"Like it?" Melvin asked with a large grin.

"Yes, how long did it take to build?" I asked in awe.

"A few months of painful waiting. Consider yourself lucky to be able to enter! It's exclusive to only a select few!", Melvin responded with a smug smile.

I rolled my eyes and followed Melvin inside where I found the same two kids I saw on Melvin's picture reading comic books. I took a look around to see the place was fairly organized with beanbags, posters, and drawings. There was a desk filled with blueprints of what appeared to be handmade spitwad shooters. I have to admit I am impressed with Melvin's group. He always was a crafty kid and I can't help but be amazed at what he has done for himself.

"Pinkeye. Fredo. Meet my cousin Greg I told you about. He won't join us, but you should still meet him," Melvin told his two friends.

Pinkeye and Fredo got up and walked towards me while smiling. They seem friendly despite being told I won't be joining.

"Hello, as I am sure you guessed I am Pinkeye. Yes, it's a nickname but I don't mind," Pinkeye told me with a smile.

"The name's Fredo. I am the smartest one in the group. It isn't much of an achievement but still," Fredo said with a chuckle.

"Fredo don't tell lies to my cousin!" Melvin snapped.

Resisting the urge to point out Melvin's hypocrisy I rolled my eyes.

"Now then down to business. Greg despite refusing the best offer ever I will let you in on the meeting. You should also tag along to meet the girls," Melvin stated with an evil grin.

I could tell by that grin that he was up to something more than just messing with those girls. Perhaps he is planning on getting me to indirectly help him. Well it won't work! Melvin needs to learn the meaning of no!

"Since it's the start of summer the girls no doubt suspect an attack coming. Well, we will give it to them loud and hard but with a few surprising twists. We are going to use stealth and maybe with the element of surprise we will take them out. Fredo you will stay and guard the place . Pinkeye, Greg, and I will pay them a visit they will never forget," Melvin stated before laughing like Frieza.

"Despite not liking what you are doing cuz, I like the awesome Frieza laugh impression you did," I told Melvin with a small smile.

"Thanks cuz! I have been working hard on it. Audrey even did the infamous goku hope for the universe speech," Melvin responded

"Only after you promised you would leave them alone for a whole week," Pinkeye responded with a chuckle.

Melvin gave Pinkeye a dirty look and mumbled something about big mouths and stinkbombs.

"Melvin, why the change to stealth? You usually attack head on," Fredo asked confused.

"Clearly, it wasn't working at all! Now we get smarter. Ready Pinkeye and Greg?" Melvin stated while walking outside.

We followed him outside and into the neighborhood.

"Greg, you really don't like what we do, right?" Pinkeye asked me.

"Yes, nothing personal I just don't like causing havok," I explained.

"If it helps we do get along with them with out Melvin and one of them is a close friend," Pinkeye told me with a smile.

"It helps a little, but I still won't be able to physically do it," I responded returning the smile.

"I understand! To be honest I actually avoid grossing my friend Dot. I hope we can still be friends and do other stuff?" Pinkeye said.

"Of course! I am going to need break from Melvin," I said laughing.

Pinkeye started laughing with me and I felt glad to have one friend. Things suddenly feel less depressing and I can't wait for all the fun I will have with him.

"What are you two laughing at?" Melvin snapped.

Pinkeye looked nervous and being a good friend I decided to back him up.

"Calm down Melvin we simply shared a joke among friends. Maybe if you lighten up you would have more fun," I responded calmly.

Melvin looked at me in annoyance and only mumbled about spitwads and ungrateful cousins, while Pinkeye gave me a grateful smile! I smiled back happy I helped my new friend. I wonder what the girls are like. I hope to be able to become friends with them. They must be good kids to have fun with If Melvin is against them. Then again Pinkeye has been a good friend to me so far. I will see when we get there.

"All right guys! Here we are! Ready for the plan?" Melvin announced shaking me from my thoughts.

Shocked we had arrived, I took a look around and in the distance I saw three girls relaxing on lawn chairs in front of a trailer. Their hideout is a trailer and Melvin acted like his treehouse was the best thing ever! He is even more sure of himself than I thought. I looked back at the girls to see one looking around the area. She had brown hair in three pigtails and a shirt with a lighting bolt on it. Another one was the biggest girl I have ever seen with blonde hair. The last girl was African American with black hair in pigtails and a large book in her hands. I looked back at the first girl to see she had a curious look on her face. Can she sense us? I have to admit she does look cute. Suddenly, I started hearing my mom say 'Also try to get a girlfriend.' repeat in my head. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Are you ok Greg?" the boys asked me in concern.

"Yes, just thinking," I responded nervously.

"Taking a good look at the girls? Are you sure you won't play?" Melvin asked.

"What part of no did you not understand?" I responded annoyed.

"If you won't help directly, at least distract them for us," Melvin pleaded.

"Melvin, would it help you understand me if I speak in namekian?" I asked.

"Greg, come one help your cousin here!" Melvin yelled annoyed.

"Melvin, I won't help you in any way!" I shouted back just as annoyed.

"Greg, will you stop being such a goody goody and just do this one thing for you great cousin!" Melvin shouted throughout the forest.

Knowing our shouting likely will alert the girls I decided to keep it up. I might be backstabbing Melvin, but it's the right thing to do.

"Melvin, I would do anything to help you, if you didn't want to do anything bad. I just refuse to do anything I don't think is right! Understand! The answer is no! No matter what you say or do, I won't change my mind!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Not so loud Greg! You will alert the girls. Oh that was your plan? Way to go Greg! I am so annoyed!" Melvin responded in anger.

"Wow Melvin you can't even get along with family, but it is good to know you have someone decent that you are related to!" I heard from behind me.

We turned around to find the girls behind us with their arms crossed and eyes narrowed while looking at Melvin.

"I can't say I blame you Greg. Well played," Pinkeye told me with a smile.

"Just be glad you don't have to oppose Dot, was it?" I replied returing the smile.

"Yes, you'll meet her in a bit and thanks!" Pinkeye answered.

I looked back at Melvin to find him uncomfortable with the girls surrounding him.

"What should we do to Melvin girls?" The girl with three pigtails asked.

"What about a makeover?" the African American girl suggested making Melvin gulped in horror.

"Maybe we should give him mercy?" The large girl pleaded.

I couldn't help but smile at her kindness. It's a shame Melvin doesn't really deserve it.

"Greg, please help me," Melvin pleaded.

This caused the three girls to ignore Melvin for the moment and look at me. They started moving towards me with blank expressions. I wouldn't try to run even if I wanted to. I always take on challenges head on, no matter what. When the girls got near me, I turned my hands into fists; in case they decide to attack. The girl with three pigtails gave me a small smile, while holding out her hand.

"I should thank you for alerting us of Melvin's latest attack. Don't worry we usually only attack those that mess with us first," She said while we shook hands.

The large girl got closer to me and with a smile lifted me up in the air in a hug.

"Hello, i'm Lotta! I hope to become friends!" Lotta told me with a smile.

Good to know Lotta is also the muscle of the group; though her kind hearted nature might get in the way.

"Nice to meet you Lotta! Glad to become friends with someone nice! " I responded.

She dropped me and I could see a small blush on her face, which got a little bigger after I gave her a smile.

Last but not least, the African American girl walked up to me and we shook hands.

"Hello, the name's Dot. I saw you with pinkeye earlier. I hope you aren't my replacement," Dot joked with a smile.

"No one can replace you Dot," Pinkeye assured his friend.

"Nice to meet you Dot," I responded.

Dot and I shook hands before she left with Pinkeye to discuss fashion. I gave Pinkeye a smile goodbye before turning back to the girl with three pigtails.

"Oh right! I am Audrey! I have to say you really impressed me," Audrey told me with a huge smile

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Most people don't stand up to Melvin! They are usually afraid of him, mainly due to his spitwad shooters. It's great you were able to do it easily. Being related might have made it harder, right?" Audrey explained.

"It was painful backstabbing Melvin like that, but it was the right thing to do!" I explained.

"Hard to believe Melvin is related to someone like this! You seem very different from him! I think we are going to be good friends!" Audrey told me with a huge smile.

"I hope we will! " I said returning the smile.

"I can show you around the neighborhood, if you want?" Audrey suggested.

"Are you two done? I want to get out of here now! Can we get on with this?" Melvin asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"You didn't think to flee Melvin?" I asked.

"You think my mom would be happy if I left you alone?" Melvin questioned.

"True, but I figured you wouldn't listen to her and actually do it," I explained.

"She threatened to burn my crown!" Melvin explained with a huge frown.

"Oh Melvin how the mighty have fallen. No wait you weren't at the top to begin with," Audrey taunted with a smile

"Very funny Audrey! What are you going to do to me?" Melvin asked.

"I will let you go, if I can show Greg the rest of the neighborhood. Greg won't tell your mom about this, right?" Audrey told Melvin with a small grin.

I nodded in response, happy to ditch Melvin for someone else. Audrey seems nice and I will gladly have her show me around.

"Is this a joke?" Melvin asked confused.

"Nope! consider yourself lucky Melvin," Audrey responded with a chuckle.

Clearly, Audrey is up to something, but Melvin doesn't seem to see the signs. Makes me wonder how many battles he actually won against the girls. I am sure he got lucky a few times, but for the most part he kept on losing.

"Well, good! Bye, Greg!" Melvin said while walking away.

"Watch this.", Audrey told me before pulling a bow and shooting Melvin with a ball covered in glitter causing him to trip and fall on his face.

"You said no tricks," Melvin groaned in annoyance.

"A double trìck," Audrey stated laughing.

"Are you ok Melvin?" Lotta asked moving towards Melvin

"Lotta keep an eye on Melvin and guard the place," Audrey told her friend with a smile.

"You can count on me," Lotta responded while lifting Melvin up.

"Audrey, you tricked me! I will get my revenge!" Melvin shouted angrily before Lotta took him in the trailer.

"Oh Melvin you should never let your guard down. Don't worry you will be able to pick him up later. Ready to go?" Audrey asked me.

I nodded while Audrey grabbed my right hand and we started walking towards the neighborhood. Before we left I could hear Melvin screamed in horror.

"Come on Melvin it's just glitter," I heard Lotta say annoyed before getting out of range.

I shook my head in amusement. Melvin really needs to toughen up. He isn't in real danger! What is so bad about glitter. I am glad I made a few friends because I don't know how long I will be able to stand Melvin.


	3. Hanging with Audrey

I had a small smile on my face, while I continued to walk with Audrey through the neighborhood. I am glad I managed to make a few friends, especially on the first day. I don't understand why Melvin made enemies with these girls. They seems like wonderful girls to have fun with, so far. I know Melvin makes stupid decisions but this is just sad. To be fair I should probably get to know them more before I judge them. Sometimes, I am too trusting of people for my own good.

"You sure think a lot, don't you?" Audrey asked me breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes, it's a habit of mine," I responded nervously while scratching the back of my head.

"You seem to be the opposite of Melvin. I like it!" Audrey noted with a smile.

Looks like Melvin still acts without thinking! He always did put his clever mind to waste without using it most of the time.

"I was wondering how you and Melvin became enemies," I told Audrey with a curious look on my face

"Well, it all started back in pre-school! I was just minding my own business finger painting, when Melvin got the idea to ruin it by painting using his butt. During nap time he covered my unicorn plush with spit and after that day I couldn't let my guard down around him. We have been at war ever since. I never understood Melvin's problem because while they still had gross habits the other boys never treated me as badly as Melvin did!" Audrey explained with a sigh.

Suddenly, a tear appeared in both of Audrey's eyes. She took a deep breath before facing me with a frown.

"You know looking back at that day, I wish things would have ended up differently; with Melvin and I as friends! Is that so wrong?" Audrey asked before the tears fell.

"No, it's not! That just means you are a good person, Audrey! I have been disgusted with Melvin's behavior for years and I can't help but wish he would change. You shouldn't dwell on the past, especially for something that isn't even your fault! You have no power to change what had already happened, but you can focus on the present and try to make a better future. Maybe Melvin will change, but if he doesn't it's his problem not ours," I told Audrey to comfort her.

Audrey gave me a huge smile in response and gave me a small hug. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, I returned it!

"Thank you! I have always told myself the same thing, but hearing it from someone who had to put up with Melvin for years too makes it easier to accept!" Audrey told me before letting go.

Who would have thought there was someone else who had to deal with Melvin over the years and it was someone who did it almost everyday! I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, as well as be impressed since I did receive breaks from the little pest!

"Since I told you my past with Melvin, could you tell me yours?" Audrey asked me.

"Well, I only really saw Melvin during holidays and the visits were only for the weekends. One time I was building a small fort with blocks, when Melvin got the bright idea to have a finger paint fight. He threw the paint in my eyes, causing me to trip and fall! I ended up wrecking my fort and getting minor cuts all over my body. Thankfully, I also caused enough noise to alert the adults! Melvin got grounded for three weeks and ever since then I always flinched when even I see paint!" I told Audrey with a frown.

"Wow, you had a much worst experience with him," Audrey told me.

"Not really! I do get breaks while you hardly ever," I responded.

"True, but your experiences do seem much more extreme," Audrey pointed out.

"Fair enough! Most of the time he did get caught and punished whenever he pulled something on me!" I responded.

"How does it feel to be related to him though?" Audrey asked me with a frown.

"It's complicated! I love him because he's family and that is what family is supposed to do, but after everything he did to me and will do in the future I can't help but dislike him. Yet, despite it all I know deep down I still care for him because I just have to!" I tried to explained.

"I get it! Deep down despite every spitwad, stinkbomb, and snot he covered me in, I still want to be his friend. I just wish he would let me," Audrey responded.

"Enough about Melvin for now! How about we have some fun?" I suggested with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," Audrey responded returning my smile.

We continued walking through the neighborhood until we reach a giant tree with a bunch of kids trading things.

"This is the trading tree, the central hub of all trading. Just remember no trade backs, trading living things or tricking anyone with fake trades," Audrey explained.

I nodded while looking at the tree in awe! Harvey street really seems like the best place ever! It's a shame I never really got to explore it years back, but at least I can it enjoy now!

"Breaking the rules gets you banned for an hour. That feels like life for us, right?" Audrey explained.

After resisting the urge to roll my eyes at such a stupid statement, I couldn't help but wonder if Melvin tried anything here. Yes, most likely he did!

"Has anyone tried to pull anything?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes, Melvin has. Maybe I will tell you all about that day later? Just know for now Melvin pulled another of his stunts." Audrey told me with a smile.

"Of course he did," I responded while shaking my head.

Suddenly, a boy with white hair was climbing down the tree ; he started walking towards us.

"Hello, Audrey, having a good day? Who is your friend?" He greeted, with a smile.

"Hello, Bobby! This is Greg, Melvin's cousin. Greg, this is Bobby our leader," Audrey introduced us.

"Hello, nice to meet you," I greeted, while shaking his hand.

"I do hope you aren't like Melvin! I doubt I would be able to handle two of them!" Bobby joked with a smile.

"Believe me Bobby! Greg here is nothing like Melvin!" Audrey assured Bobby.

"Well, if Audrey of all people believes that than it must be true! Are you two a couple?" Bobby responded, with a smile.

"No, why?" Audrey and I asked at the same time.

"Do you two realise you are holding hands?" Bobby asked.

I looked at my right hand, to discover that Audrey really was still holding it! Audrey and I share a look and I could see a small blush on her face. After a few seconds she let go and started mumbling something about hands.

"I will leave you two alone," Bobby laughed before leaving.

Audrey and I share another look and I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. I again heard my mom saying 'and try to get a girlfriend' repeat in my head. After clearing my head, I noticed the blush on Audrey's face was bigger than before and she seemed to be thinking hard. Before I could say anything to snap her out of it, she took a deep breath.

"Greg, sorry about that! I really should have let go sooner!" Audrey apologized.

"It's fine, Audrey! To be honest I didn't really mind it so much. It just felt natural," I responded nervously with a smile.

The blush on Audrey's face got darker, causing me to worry! I was trying to calm her down not get her more embarrassed!

"Why are you so perfect?" Audrey asked out of nowhere.

"Perfect? Me?" I asked baffled.

"I mean for years while putting up with Melvin, I had low opinions of boys! My younger self just assumed they were all bad! Thankfully, I met a few decent ones that helped improve my thoughts on gender as a whole. After I met Bobby, I learned that there could be boys that I could have no problems with. Then there is you...", Audrey stated before she started blushing and stuttering uncontrollably.

I put my hand on her shoulder and managed to calm her down.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

She nodded at me and gave me a smile that was different than the ones she gave before. It seemed to show happiness far beyond any normal smile. I smiled back, despite being confused!

"I am now!" Audrey assured me.

Before I could respond we heard an icecream truck from nearby.

"Want some icecream? On me?" Audrey asked.

I nodded before following her to the truck, that was parked in the middle of the street. Thankfully the line was really short.

"Hello, Audrey! Nice to run Into you! Who is this cutie? Is he your boyfriend? I bet he is!" A girl with blown hair in a side pony tail asked Audrey excitedly.

Audrey started blushing wildly and gave the girl an annoyed look. She took one look at me and her blush got darker. I could feel my own cheeks start to heat up in embarrassment.

"Oh he is! I can see it on your face!" The girl stated with a huge smile.

After my face started cooling down, I Looked at Audrey to see that her blush was gone and she was giving the girl a glare.

"Lucretia, he is not my boyfriend! Now could you please stop embarrassing us!" Audrey scolded.

"Sorry Audrey!" Lucretia apologized before turning around.

"Sorry about that Greg! Lucretia, is a huge obsessive fan girl of my group," Audrey explained.

"It's fine Audrey! it's not your fault!" I responded back with a smile.

Audrey gave me that special smile from before! Is that smile exclusively for me? I have to say I really like it! This day is turning out pretty well so far!

"You are really full of compassion and understanding!" Audrey told me.

"What would you like?" A male voiced asked.

"A fudge popsicle," Lucretia said before leaving with her popsicle.

Audrey and I turned to face the icecream truck and I was happy to see they had rainbow bazooka!

"What would you two want?" the icecream man asked.

"Rainbow bazooka," Audrey and I said at the sametime.

We suddenly looked at each other and smiled.

"Good to see we have something in common!" Audrey told me excitedly.

"Yes it is," I responded simply.

"Sorry, kids we only have one left," the man said holding the popsicle.

"That is ok. I will take a watermelon blast instead," I said.

Audrey and I grabbed our popsicles and started walking out of the street. I looked at Audrey who once again had a blush on her face.

"Thanks, Greg! That was nice of you." Audrey told me with my exclusive smile.

"No, problem! It was nothing," I responded.

"Actually it kinda is," Audrey told me with a frown.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I went through something similar with Melvin! I offered to get icecream to call it even that day. We both asked for rainbow rocket and when it seemed we were about to make amends we fought over it!" Audrey explained with her frown getting bigger.

"God, I am sorry," I said returning the frown.

"You didn't know!" Audrey told me with a sigh.

"Hey don't be sad! There must be something we can do," I suggested.

"Well, there is the climbing tree," Audrey suggested with a small smile.

"How many trees are there?" I asked stunned.

Audrey just gave me my exclusive smile in response, before leading me to the tree. I smiled when I realized it was the same tree I saw before.

"It has branches for anyone at any level," Audrey stated before climbing expertly on a brance of medium height.

I managed to climb a brance of the same level with little issues.

"I usually come here to get some peace, after dealing with Melvin. It does help me relax after a hard day," Audrey explained.

"I can see that. Once you get used to balancing while up here, it does seem really relaxing," I noted.

"Bingo! Though I have to admit it doesn't beat talking it out with someone, especially one who could relate. Thank you! I have never felt so at peace after a battle with Melvin," Audrey told me with the special smile.

"No problem! I am glad to be of help. I know we just met and all, but I am glad I met you!" I responded.

"Same here Greg!" Audrey responded.

We finished our icecream in silence and spent an hour or two just sitting back and relaxing.

"Well, I think Melvin has suffered enough. Want to head back?" Audrey asked me.

"Not really, but I guess I should," I responded.

"Come on! You know you can't leave Melvin behind," Audrey told me with an amused look on her face.

"Actually, I meant I didn't want stop spending time with you. You helped prevent me from having an annoying time with Melvin. Thank you for for actually giving me a good time!" I responded with a smile and my cheeks heating up a bit.

To my amusement, Audrey actually started blushing and stuttering uncontrollably. I chuckled at the sight, before Audrey snapped out of it. To my slight surprised, she didn't seem annoyed at me for embarrassing her. In fact she started walking towards me with a grin.

"No problem! Glad I could help!" Audrey told me while grabbing my hand and giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

I started blushing and stuttering uncontrollably, while Audrey gave me an amused look.

"Now you know how it feels!" Audrey joked.

We both started laughing while walking back to the trailer. I looked back at the moments I spent with Audrey and I couldn't help but start blushing lightly. Bobby and lucretia thought we were a couple, We kept getting embarrassed, and Audrey started giving me a special smile. Could she be developing a crush on me? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The smile could just be for platonic reasons.

"Greg, are you ok?" Audrey asked me concerned.

"Yes, just thinking about what we did today," I responded.

"Yeah we kept getting embarrassed, but it was still fun," Audrey noted.

I nodded with smile! The day was fun despite the embarrassing moments! You always have to have the good with the bad! We returned back to the trailer and to my surprised it seems quiet. I figured Melvin would still be screaming in horror. I guess he finally toughen up. We entered the trailer to find Melvin on the floor, moaning softly and Lotta towering over him with a concerned look. Well looks like Melvin is still a drama gueen!

"Melvin, is in pain on the floor? Normally I would be pissed about missing what happened, but I am glad I spent the time with you instead Greg!" Audrey stated.

"Same here Audrey!" I responded.

"Hey guys! Welcome back! Melvin, just couldn't handle all that glitter and it didn't help when I decided to share my perfume with him," Lotta explained.

I took a sniff and caught a scent of cinnamon, causing me to smile.

"I like the smell of your perfume Lotta." I told her.

She gave me a smile and started blushing a bit.

"Thanks, Greg! Glad someone other than the girls love it!" Lotta said.

I looked back at Audrey to see a small frown on her face. Is she jealous? I will worry about that later! I walked towards Melvin and started shaking him. After a few seconds he sat back up and gave me a frown.

"Hello, traitor! Thanks for everything!" Melvin sneered sarcastically.

"Hello, Jerk. Thanks for everything!" I stated cheerfully.

"I have been totured for about 3 hours and this is how you treat me!" Melvin complained.

"You always were a drama queen Melvin! Let's go!" I responded while shaking my head in annoyance.

Melvin only gave me a glare before leaving the trailer. I shook my head and turned towards the girls. Audrey had an amused look on her face while Lotta had a small frown.

"Bye girls! It was nice meeting you despite the circumstances," I said while walking towards the exit.

"Bye, Greg. I hope next time we could make some arts and crafts," Lotta said with a smile.

"Of course! I will let you know," I responded.

"Will you be able to put up with Melvin?" Audrey asked concerned.

"No problem. I have dealt with much worst from him. I am sure he will get over it soon," I responded with a smile.

Audrey only chuckled in response. After leaving the trailer I saw Melvin walking ahead without me. I chuckled while wondering if I should wait before following; to prevent Melvin from getting his crown burned. I shook my head before catching up to him. Not even Melvin deserves to have their prized possession destroyed. When we finally made it back home, Melvin tried to slam the door in my face. I shook my head and took a deep breath. It's going to be hard around the house for a bit.

"Welcome back boys! Did you have fun," Auntie asked us.

"No, Greg here has befriended those rotten girls!" Melvin shouted angrily.

"That's great! Melvin why can't you be more like him?" Auntie stated with a smile.

Melvin just growled and stormed off to his room. I almost feel sorry for him but I shook it off. He is being ridiculous afterall.

"Sorry about Melvin. I don't know what to do with him half the time," auntie told me with a small frown.

"It's fine. I will just let him cool off," I responded.

"Good idea! Now how about lunch?" auntie suggested.

I nodded and followed her to the kitchen to find grilled cheese sandwiches. I grabbed a couple sandwiches and some root beer before taking a seat at the table.

"Did you have fun today?" auntie asked me.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun with Audrey," I said with a smile.

"No wonder Melvin is angry!" Auntie said amused.

You don't know half of it auntie. I might remember this day for a really long time but i'm not complaining or anything. In fact the opposite is true! If I have more days like this one, spending the summer here will be worth it. After I finished my sandwiches Melvin entered the kitchen in silence. I hope he calmed down.

"Melvin, i hoped you are calm."

"Yes, mother. I managed to get over what happened. Just know that I still plan to get revenge," Melvin said with an evil smile.

I shook my head in annoyance. Why can't Melvin just let it go?

"Melvin! Don't plan revenge on Greg just because he befriended the girls!" auntie scolded.

"But, mom!" Melvin snapped.

"No buts!" auntie yelled.

"Yes, mother!" Melvin said with a frown.

Melvin gave me a dirty look before leaving the kitchen. I swear if Melvin thinks he is going to ruin things for me, he has another thing coming!

"Don't worry about Melvin! If he does something I really will burn that crown of his," auntie told me.

She was kidding before about that? Wow, I hope Melvin doesn't find out about this. I nodded in response before leaving the kitchen and entering the living room to watch some television. I have to admit that this summer has taken an interesting start and I can't wait to see where it goes!

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I am not pushing Greg and Audrey's releationship too quickly. Chapter 3 might take a little longer since I plan on restarting it from scratch. I plan on having Greg develop friendships with many of the other characters in their own chapters before moving on to some interesting adventures. I have a few ideas down but i haven't really developed them beyond basic plot ideas.**

 **On an unrelated note I am excited the dub for super is finally on the tournament of power! Plus the dub version of limit break x survivor! I can't stop listening it to it! Sucks we have to wait two weeks for the next episode though. I hope this doesn't become more of a regular thing. Well have a nice day :)!**


	4. Time with Lotta and a surprise

There is one good thing about Melvin wanting revenge! I don't have to sleep on the hard floor! The living room couch is much more comfortable and I don't have to worry about Melvin stepping on me. Perhaps this whole thing isn't so bad after all! I just have to keep my guard up when Melvin is around, but I am not too worried because thinking things out isn't Melvin's style. The revenge will likely be simple!

I yawned while getting up from the couch. I took a look at the house phone, as I wondered if my mom is planning on calling. Knowing her I will definitely get a call soon. I just hope she waits a few days! I don't know if I can handle the embarrassment quite yet. I took a deep breath while thinking about what to do for the day. I could visit the girls and maybe join them. That might piss Melvin off even more, but I don't care what he thinks!

After getting ready and enjoying some pancakes, I walked out the front door to find Lotta walking up to he house. She gave me a nervous smile and started walking towards me at a faster pace than before.

"Greg, hello! How are you?" she asked me nervously.

Why is she nervous all of the sudden? She wasn't like this before. Could something be up?

"I am good Lotta. How are you?" I asked with a small smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend time together?" she asked me with a small blush.

Before I could answer I heard a notification sound come from Lotta's pocket.

"Wait a second. I better answer this," Lotta told me while getting her phone out.

Ok something is going on here. I might as well go along with it. I doubt it's anything bad. Besides, I really have nothing better to do.

"Ok That's done. What do you say Greg?" Lotta asked me.

I am beginning to think my mom cursed me! I never had girls want to spend time alone with me before Audrey and Lotta. To be fair Audrey most likely did it just to show me around town or as thanks for stopping Melvin's plan; though now she might do it just to spend time with me. Does Lotta want to spend time together just because she wants to spend time with me, or is there another reason?

"Sure, we can spend time together," I managed to say nervously.

I never was good at these kinds of things!

"Great! Let's go!" Lotta exclaimed before grabbing my right hand and dragging me along with her.

I swear she is Ed from Ed Edd n Eddy, if he was female and smarter. Not that's a bad thing or anything. Ed is my favorite character on the show after all. To be honest I can't wait to see more of what Lotta is like. I always did like sweet and nice girls the best. Though I have to admit energetic fun loving girls are great too. Stay on topic Gregory! Stay on topic. Stop talking to yourself. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Wow, Audrey wasn't kidding when she said you think a lot," Lotta told me with a smile.

"She told you?" I asked nervously.

Of course she did. Friends tell each other almost everything!

"Of course! She went into great detail! She wouldn't shut up about it til she turned blue in the face," Lotta told me with a chuckle.

Sounds like I left more of an impression on her than I thought. Great, it looks like Audrey has developed a crush on me, or at least an interest in me.

"You sure have had an impact on her. I mean a few minutes after you left yesterday, she told me to find her the perfect perfume for her," Lotta told me with a smile.

I only smiled back nervously in response. Wow, I had that much of an impact on a girl my age! That has never happened to me before!

"You know it's weird how someone could resemble Melvin so much and act so different than him. If it wasn't for your green eyes and if you cut your hair a bit it would be easy to mistake one of you for the other," Lotta said with a curious look on your face.

"Yes, funny how things are," I responded nervously.

I recall what little I learned about genes during the previous school year. It amazed me how genes work and there was usually a pattern you could follow. What always fascinated me was the fact that genes sometimes skips a generation. Melvin and I got certain facial features from our grandparents, making us look a little like twins. The difference is I inherited my mother's green eyes and I perfer to keep the length of the back of my hair to the top of my shoulders.

"Strange how you look similar to Melvin and managed to be even cuter than he is," Lotta told me.

"Thank you," I simply stated while blushing wildly.

"You are adorable. Melvin would just angrily state 'Do not call me cute!' and walk off," Lotta responded with a huge smile.

I took a deep breath to calm my self. I was never good at these kinds of conversations. I had plenty of girls call me cute before, but they usually never approach or try to talk to me like this. When they did it never really went anywhere serious. Not that I really care since I never had a crush on anyone. Sure, I was attracted to plenty of girls but it never went anywhere.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked hoping to stop this embarrassing topic.

"Can we stop by somewhere relaxing? I really want to get to know you.", Lotta responded.

I nodded before following her into the woods. After a few minutes of walking we ended up near a small pond filled with ducks.

"Watching the ducks relaxes me after a long day. I love to feed the ducks while relaxing," Lotta told me before sitting down near the edge of the pond.

I sat down by her and took a good look at the area. It did look comfy and relaxing. I closed my eyes while I listened to the ducks. I could see how Lotta finds this relaxing.

"So, I was wondering if there is anything you like the smell of," Lotta said nervously.

I opened my eyes and raised an eyebrow before responding with, "I really like the smell of watermelon."

Lotta took out her phone and with a squeal started tying on the screen.

"Awesome, I think somebody will be happy to know.", I managed to hear her mumble under her breath.

Great, I think I know what perfume Audrey is going to get. Well, it better smell good!

"So, are you into sports?" Lotta asked with her hands still on the phone.

"Yes, I am one of the best athletes at my school. I love dodgeball the most because it tests your speed, reflexes, and strength," I answered.

"How is your home life?" She asked.

I frowned a bit before answering with, "My parents are divorced. They split up about 4 years back and I live with both of them for an equal amount of time. My mom started dating again about a year after the divorce and I do get along with her current boyfriend."

"What is it like?" Lotta asked frowning while dropping her phone.

"It was tough at first! I didn't want it to happen at all. I was scared that I would never see one of them again! I was worried and paranoid that I had indirectly caused it! I..." I managed to say before stopping to take a deep breath.

"It's ok! You don't have to go into detail if you don't want to. Just know you aren't the only one to go through a life changing event," Lotta told me with a smile.

I smiled back and took another deep breath. I managed to calm myself down. I guess that part of my life still upsets me. Will I ever be able to look back at that time without getting upset?

"What do you mean?" I asked Lotta

"I wasn't always this big and strong. I used to be really tiny before one day I just had a huge growth sperth and now I am the biggest kid in the neighborhood," Lotta explained.

I am no expert on biology, but I don't think that is how it works! Growth in my experience seems to be more gradual. I am not one to believe in magic or the supernatural, but if Lotta is being honest than I might just start believing.

"I'm sorry but I just find that hard to believe," I told her.

"I can't blame you! To be honest I still can't believe it and I see proof every time I look in a mirror," She responded.

Then she grabbed both of my hands and gave me a serious look. I could feel my cheeks heat up from the contact.

"I guess what i'm saying is, Life can just change unexpectedly and good or bad you just have to learn to live with it. It might be hard to adjust to it, but it will be better in the long run. You should try to embrace it as it could lead to many interesting experiences. With my new size people treat me differently than before. I used to get pick on for my small size, but afterwards they started treating me with respect and even fear. To be honest I actually do act a little extra nice to prevent people from fearing me. I actually keep most of my anger and frustrations bottled up because I don't want to scare people off," Lotta explained before letting go of my hands.

I gave Lotta a grateful smile in response! I actually do feel a little better!

"Thank you! I feel better," I responded.

"No problem!" She told me.

"Though, I have to ask if you do anything to release the excess anger inside," I said concerned.

"Not really! I just let it build up until I just..." She responded.

"I understand your fear of scaring everyone away, but at the same time you can't just let your anger build up like that. You should find something to help you release it in a more positive way.", I suggested.

"Look I understand your concern, but it has worked out fine! For the most part. More or less. Ok maybe you do have a point, but I don't know what I could do," She responded breaking down.

I gave her comforting rub on the back and she took a deep breath. It's a shame someone like her has to put up with the fear of possibly not being accepted out of ignorant fear if she doesn't act like a saint. I shook my head in frustration. Sometimes it pisses me off how judgemental people could be, especially with something they don't know!

"I managed to live with it this long! I know I can keep going because I must. I guess I could start looking for ways to release my anger without causing harm!" She finally said.

I have to say this is actually inspiring. It has been quite a bit since I talked to dad. Perhaps I should give him a call later today. Knowing him he is most likely at the bar having the time of his life. He always was a fun-loving easy going guy.

"Are you ok?" Lotta asked me.

"Yes, just thinking about what you said," I responded nervously.

"Ok. I hope you consider it," She said.

"I do and I hope you will take what I said into consideration," I responded.

"I will try! Just know it won't be easy!" She told me.

"No worries! I have your back!" I assured her.

Suddenly, Lotta's phone started ringing and Lotta gave me a smile before picking it up.

"Excuse me I must take this," She said before walking far away enough for me to be unable to hear her.

Ok something is definitely going on here. What could it be? Lotta arriving, wanting to hang out, and being secretive on her phone are all strange. There isn't much to go on, but I must try to figure it out. She did make comments about me impressing Audrey. Could she be involved somehow? Am I just being paranoid though and just making connections that just isn't there? Before i could ponder this a bit more, Lotta started walking back with a huge smile.

"Come on. I have to make a trade at the trading tree," Lotta told me.

"What are you going to get?", I asked while following her.

"Let's just say I hope you like the smell," Lotta responded.

What could she be talking about? She did say something about Audrey wanting some perfume. Could she be planning on getting some?

"Greg, I have to ask if you have a good releationship with both of your parents," Lotta said breaking the silence.

"I do! As I said before they both have equal custody of me and they both try to get along for my sake," I answered.

"That's good. How have you adjusted since then?" She asked before she put her hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry! You don't have to answer!" She finished.

"It's ok! You shared something personal with me! I will return the favor! I have adjusted as well as i could! At first I blamed myself and thought I personally caused it! It took a few days of my parents assuring me I had nothing to do with it, before I believed it. I was scared I would never see one if them again, until they told me I would be visiting and saying with both of them on a cycle. After a few sessions of therapy, I was able to calm down for the most part. I still to this day get worked up over it, but it's not as bad as it was before," I answered relieved to get it off my chest.

"Do you feel better?" she asked.

"A lot," I answered.

"Good. Just remember I am always available to talk," she told me.

We reached the trading tree and I noticed there were more kids here than yesterday.

"Looks like we didn't beat the mid-morning rush," Lotta noted with a chuckle.

We managed to climb up the tree without any issues.

"I know someone who usually has plenty of beauty products," Lotta told me.

I followed her to a young girl with light brown hair and mint green earrings.

"Frufru, how are you doing today?" Lotta greeted.

"Enough with the greetings Lotta! Are you here for business or not?" Frufru snapped back rudely.

Wow, how rude! I knew girls like her back home. They think they are better than everyone else and that they can treat everyone else like dirt! It's absolutely horrible. I always disliked people like this and would always find ways to show them up!

"Melvin, why are you wearing green contacts and grew your hair out? I have to admit I like the look! I usually perfer short hair, but it doesn't look bad on you. I think you should still shave it though." Frufru said after noticing me.

Before I could respond Lotta got out a pair of light blue earrings and handed them to Frufru.

"Actually Frufru this is Melvin's cousin, Greg. Greg, meet Frufru," Lotta said introducing us.

"Don't bother pulling out your messy hands. I won't touch them," Frufru told me.

"I wasn't planning to. I perfer my hands not being incinerated by touching a demon. I am sure you understand," I simply stated while shrugging my shoulders.

Frufru was shocked for a few moments before she gave me a small frown. I mentally smiled at the fact I got to her.

"I will let it slide this time, since you don't know me," She responded.

"Should I know you? I mean I know Lucifer, but I never took the time to study his most loyal of followers," I responded in a bored tone.

"Yes, everyone in this state should be aware of me!" She snapped.

"You're in a state of confusion! That is what state you are in, you poor delusional jerk," I calmly responded.

"Greg, you really shouldn't talk to Frufru like that. She has a nasty temper.," Lotta told me.

"Listen to your friend, kid. The others know better than to intentionally piss me off," Frufru told me.

"You may be used to others fearing you and not fighting back against you but I'm not!," I responded.

"You are making a huge mistake kid! I am warning you now," Frufru told me angrily.

"I wonder if your parents thought that to themselves during their wedding," I calmly responded.

Frufru, gave me the worst glare I have ever seen in my life. Score! I always did had fun messing with people like her. Jerks who are the quickest to anger were always the most fun to mess with.

"Greg, don't you think you are taking this a bit too far!" Lotta scolded.

I simply shrugged my shoulders in response.

"You will regret this kid! I will make your visit here a nightmare," Frufru responded in anger.

"You are already doing that, but I would like to lose my hearing, so I don't have to listen to your whining voice screeching in my ear!" I responded calmly.

"Lotta, just take your perfume and go! I would like to have a few words alone with this kid!" Frufru snapped.

"But..."

"Now Lotta!" Frufru snapped.

"Go ahead Lotta. It's not everyday you get to personally spend time with royalty, espically a demonic one," I said sarcastically.

Frufru gave me another glare before Lotta left us alone. Great, I get to spend time with one of the biggest jerks I have ever met. I wonder who is more of a jerk, her or Melvin.

"Let me make a few things clear kid! I hate it when..."

"No, let me make a few things clear! I don't care what you think! People like you disgust me! You are not better than other people! No one deserves to automatically be on a pedestal. By what right makes it so you can treat others like garbage. If you keep acting like this, I will never treat you with the respect you think I should give you. In short I despised the way you are. If you want to change that, become a better person!" I interrupted before leaving her.

After getting a certain distance I heard her shout, "No one walks away from me! Come back!"

I ignored her and continuing walking. After climbing down the tree, I saw Lotta waiting for me.

"How was your talk?" She asked concerned.

"It wasn't really a conversation," I simply said.

"You should be careful. She will get you back!" Lotta told me concerned.

"Bring it on!" I simply said excited.

"Wow, I never though I would find someone more excited at a challenge than Audrey," Lotta noted.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Lotta.

"Follow me we have a surprise for you," Lotta told me.

I knew something was up! I followed Lotta with an excited look on my face. I can't wait to see what it is. I followed Lotta to the girls' trailer to find it decorated with balloons and streamers. There was a large table filled with food and candy. I think I know what the surprise is.

"Surprise! Welcome to the neighborhood!" I heard all around me.

I looked around to see Audrey, Dot, Pinkeye, Fredo, Bobby, and even Melvin coming out of a bush. They decided to throw a welcoming party! I had a huge smile on my face while I walked closer to the party. This is going to be awesome!

 **This chapter went through a few rewrites, with each one having a different concept. I might end up exploring those rejected concepts in later chapters. To be honest I don't have much planned ahead. I just write each chapter off the top of my head. I will try to avoid contradictions and plot holes, but you never can be too careful about that.**

 **We learned a bit of Greg's past and he has formed a bond with Lotta over having experienced a life changing event. Greg has also made a new enemy with one of the meanest characters I have ever seen in media. I hope you enjoyed Frufru getting a taste of her own medicine, as much as I enjoyed writing it. No worries I will explore and develop her character as we progress, like I have been doing with everyone else. Next chapter shouldn't go through a rewriting. I might have Greg officially meet a few other characters and maybe bond with the bloggey boys. Whatever happens I will see you next chaper! Have a good day!**


	5. Start of party

I couldn't help but grin at the sight of everyone walking towards me with smiles on their faces! It feels good to be welcomed! Melvin walked right up to me and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"I hope you enjoy this cuz! We put a lot of work into this!" Melvin told me with a smile.

"You aren't still mad?" I asked.

"Like I said I got over it! I will still get you back!" He told me in a playful tone.

I guess the revenge will be more playful than serious. I should be able to handle that without any issues. The only downside is I have to go back to sleeping on the floor. I took a look around the area and caught Lotta handing Audrey the perfume from earlier. Then Lotta started telling Audrey something, causing the both of them to chuckle.

"Come on cuz! Let's get some food," Melvin told me.

Nodding, I followed Melvin to the table and to my surprised he didn't sit by me.

"Audrey told us not to sit by you or we will face her bow!" Melvin told me surprisingly amused instead of annoyed.

Great, she is calling dibs on sitting by me and she got new perfume. What a perfect combination! The perfume better smell good! I have to admit I am flattered Audrey is interested in me. A girl has never really shown this much interest into me, usually just ending at harmless flirting. Though, I am curious as to why she is this interested in me. As far as I know I am nobody special!

"Hello, Greggy!" I heard behind me breaking me from my thoughts.

I turned around to see Audrey with a small grin on her face! After looking closely I noticed her lips look a little more pink than usual. Is she wearing lip balm?

"Hello, Audrey!" I greeted with a smile.

"Enjoying the party? I hope Melvin hasn't ruined things for you!" She told me before sitting right next to me.

"Yes, this is great!" I answered.

"Enjoy Greggy! You deserve it!" She told me giving me my exclusive smile.

Wait, Greggy? Only family call me that. I don't mind that Audrey has decided to call me that, but it does feel a little strange hearing it from someone outside my family. Suddenly, I heard a loud laugh coming from Melvin.

"Wow, cuz! Still a hit with the girls I see!" Melvin said amused.

Audrey gave him a glare that actually scared him and made him mumbled out apologies. I couldn't help but smile at the sight! I think I am going to like it here! If things keep on being this great, I might ask mom if I could come back here every year!

"What is Melvin talking about?" Audrey finally asked.

Before i could think of what to respond with Melvin spoke up, "Audrey, you are not the first person to develop an interest in Greg. You are the first to take it this far though, so don't worry too much about it!"

"I should have known!" Audrey said frustrated.

"If it makes you feel better, It never went anywhere," I said to comfort her.

"It does! Thanks!" Audrey responded.

I looked back at Melvin to see he had an amused smile on his face. Why is he so happy about this, instead of being grossed out. Wait, could he be planning to use this as an advantage somehow? Is he planning on using Audrey's interest in me against her? I won't let that happen!

"When will the others show up?" Melvin asked impatiently.

"Bobby, Pinkeye, and Fredo are gathering them as we speak. It's not my fault everyone else wanted to try to beat the rush at the trading tree," Audrey responded.

"I never understood the appeal to the tree. It's overrated!" Melvin stated.

"Only because you tried to cheat the system!" Audrey responded.

"I still say cake is cake, even if it tastes like math homework," Melvin stated.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Greggy, remember when I said Melvin here broke the rules at the trading tree?" Audrey asked me.

I nodded and she began to tell me the story of what happened that day.

"Still trying to act as a mastermind cuz?" I asked amused.

"Very funny! It would have worked, but Pinkeye decided to keep them instead," Melvin explained.

"Sorry for the wait everyone! We had to deal with Frufru complaining!" We heard from a distance.

We turned around to see Bobby, Fredo, and Pinkeye leading a small group of kids to the party. To my minor annoyance I saw Frufru in the crowd. The annoyance did turned into excitement, as I ponder what fun I will have messing with her. She noticed me and gave me a glare, but I did noticed her cheeks got a little more pink.

"Lotta told me what happened between you and Frufru! You just keep on impressing me more and more!" Audrey told me.

"Let me guess cuz. You gave her snarky comebacks?" Melvin asked.

I only gave Melvin a smile in response, which he returned.

"Hearing that brings back good memories of you putting people in their place," Melvin told me.

I took a look behind me to find the crowd has reached the table and everyone started sitting down. I noticed Frufru started to get closer and closer to me. I smiled ready for some more fun!

"Look kid! I have been thinking..."

"I don't know what is more unbelievable, that you did it or doing it didn't make your brain explode," I interrupted before hearing Audrey and Melvin laugh.

"Let me finish! I have been thinking about earlier and I decided to show mercy for what you did earlier," Frufru finished.

"Tell you what, As long as you don't act like a jerk in my presence I won't insult you right back," I stated.

"You are giving me a hard bargain!" She snapped annoyed.

I rolled my eyes at her and simply said, "Take it or leave it. As soon as you act like a jerk I will strike back. If you manage to behave yourself, I will play Mr. nicely nice."

She pondered it for a bit before nodding.

"Fine, you have a deal! I will try to keep my urges in check and keep them to a minimum," she told me.

"To be honest when you are not being rude, you are not bad to be with," I told her.

"Thank you, I guess!" She responded before leaving with a slightly noticeable blush on her face.

I wonder if she would be able to actually keep her promise. I hope so because she could be a great friend! She just needs to learn to treat others better.

"Man cuz! You always luck out," Melvin told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You insulted Frufru and she let you off the hook. You also got her to promise to try to be nicer!" Melvin explained.

"One time the girls and I tried to help Frufru to make friends to come to her birthday party and we totally messed up. We didn't properly teach her how to be a good friend. She kept building up the anger until boom. Thankfully, we managed to stop her and she actually was on the right track to being nicer, but I guess she just lost her way and went back to normal," Audrey told me.

"Maybe I will have more luck," I stated hopefully.

"Do you really think she will actually manage to keep her promise?" Melvin asked.

"I am sure she will slip up, but hopefully she gets better control over herself," I responded.

"Anyway, with Frufru gone we can worry about something else! Greggy, could you follow me, I have a favor to ask of you," Audrey said before getting up.

"Sure, Audrey," I simply stated before getting up.

I followed Audrey to a nearby tree and watched in curiosity as she took out the perfume bottle. Looks like She wants to test the perfume out. I hope it smells good.

"You know why I asked you to come here with me?" Audrey asked.

After deciding to embarrass Audrey I said, "Whoa slow down Audrey! We just met! I usually take a girl out on a date before kissing her in a romantic setting!"

Audrey started blushing wildly and mumbling uncontrollably. She looked absolutely adorable as she tried to get under control.

"Not funny Greggy! I just wanted to try some perfume that is all!" Audrey managed to say before blushing again.

"Ok go ahead," I said.

"I will get you back for this you know!" She told me before spraying the perfume on herself.

"Yes, Whatever you say Audrey!" I managed to say before I could smell the perfume.

The perfume smelled just like My favorite watermelon scented shampoo! I can't believe it! I just can't get enough of the smell!

"How is it?" Audrey asked.

"It smells awesome!" I managed to say while in a daze.

"Good! Maybe I can actually get payback now!" Audrey told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked before Audrey got closer to me.

God, the smell is even more distracting up close. Great, I found my kryptonite and it's something I know i'll have to deal with every time I am with Audrey! I hope I develop a resistance to it eventually.

"Looks like I am going to keep using this perfume!" Audrey told me with a grin.

The grin got bigger after I gave a moan of displeasure. Don't worry I will find a way to even the score!

"Come on Greggy! We better get back before the other find us," Audrey told me.

"In that case shall we start the kiss? We should give them something to see!" I responded with a smirk.

Once again Audrey started blushing uncontrollably. I chuckled before walking back to the table. Once I reached the table I found Melvin stuffing his face with blueberry muffins.

"Still into blueberry muffins cuz?" I asked.

"Of course! my one weakness," He responded.

"Other than soap, romance, auntie, and thinking!" I responded.

"Who asked you?" Melvin asked sarcastically.

Instead of responding I sat back down at the table and started filling up my own plate with steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

"What did Audrey want?" Melvin asked me.

"None of your business!" Audrey responded for me before sitting next to me.

"Jeez why do you have your pants in a twist?" Melvin snapped back.

After ignoring Melvin Audrey made her own plate instead. After trying my best to forget about the smell of the perfume, I managed to ignore it! We all ate in silence! Interesting day so far! I managed to bond with Lotta and made a possible new foe. I doubt Frufru will make a complete 180 turn in her behavior. It might take a while before we see any progress; If any at all!

"Greg, I have someone for you to meet!" I heard Lotta say behind me.

I turned around to find her holding the smallest kid I have ever seen. Poor kid must get pick on for his height.

"Sup man the name's Tiny!" Tiny told me nervously.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" I said.

"Tiny here was my best friend when I used to be smaller. We are still very close to this day!" Lotta explained with a smile.

"Of course. Not even a complete life changing event will break our friendship apart!" Tiny exclaimed with a smile.

I can't help but smile at their unbreakable bond. I guess that is what true friendship is all about!

"Lotta told me you are much nicer than Melvin! Shame you look like him!" Tiny told me.

"It is a bit frustrating," I admitted.

"Calm down Greggy! I think you look cute!" I heard Audrey blurt out.

I looked at her to find her covering her mouth with her hands. I couldn't help but grin at her.

"I mean... I" Audrey tried to explained

"Ew! I didn't come here to see this!" Melvin snapped in disgust.

I guess the idea of using Audrey's affections to his advantage, could only help him tolerate so much!

"Then leave Melvin!" Audrey snapped back.

"Fine I will!" Melvin said before getting up and leaving.

"Am I missing something here?" Tiny asked.

"I will fill you in Tiny," Lotta responded before carrying him away from us.

Well, this is awkward! I wish I knew what to do here! I took a look at Audrey and was relieved to find she had calmed down. I hope she doesn't still feel embarrassed at her outburst. Melvin most likely made it much worst for her!

"Greggy, I think I am going to be with Dot for a while," Audrey told me.

I nodded in response while she got up and walked away from me. What should I do now? Maybe I should go and meet the other kids.

"Greg, come with us! We are going to play some games!" I heard Pinkeye tell me after walking up to the table.

Smiling, I got up and followed Pinkeye to a small crowd of kids. I wonder what kind of games there are going to be.

"Ah our guest of honor! Come on up Greg so I can introduce you to everyone!" Bobby announced.

Deciding to get it over with I walked up to Bobby and faced the crowd. They gave me friendly smiles in response except for Frufru, who gave me a blank look. Better than getting glared at, I guess?

"All right everyone this is Melvin's cousin Greg! I hope you welcome him with open arms!" Bobby announced.

After listening closely I could hear a few voices in the crowd.

"Wow, he's cute!"

"I hope he isn't like Melvin!"

"Cousins? they look almost like twins!"

"I knew it Melvin did clone himself to enslave us all!"

I must remember to be careful with some of the stranger kids around here!

"Now what do you say we have some fun?" Bobby shouted.

The crowd and I applauded Bobby in excitement in response! Oh I can't wait for some fun! All right Let's rock!

 **Shorter chapter than the previous. This is just to set everything up. I guess you could consider this an introduction to a mini arc of sorts. I hope you enjoy the Audrey x Greg moments and the more positive side of Greg's and Melvin's releationship. Greg even managed to make a deal with Frufru to try to get her to be a better person! She won't go completely 180! I will have her slip up and maybe even temporary be tempted to go back on the deal. I hope you all have a great day!**


	6. Dodgeball

After the introduction I decided to find Lotta to see if we could have fun together! Before I could find her I ran into a brown haired girl with a giant bow.

"Hey Melvin's evil clone!" She greeted.

Deciding to play along with this creepy girl I responded, "Actually I am his good twin from two weeks into the future. I am hoping to stop his evil plan of stealing all the world's hair gel and making millions!"

"Of course! That was going to be my second guest" She responded

After rolling my eyes I decided to just leave before I pull my hair out! After a few moments of trying to look through the crowd, I manage to spot Lotta and Tiny talking. After they noticed me walking towards them they gave me a smile.

"Hello, Greg!" they greeted.

"I hope everyone found a group of friends. In 10 minutes we will have a little dodgeball tournament. Since Greg here is new and is used to the normal rules we will be using those," Bobby announced.

Everyone seemed to be a little dissapointed, but nodded in understanding. I couldn't help but feel excited for the competition.

"Guys I am not sure I will help all that much," I heard Tiny say.

"Relax Tiny we don't mind how well you do!" Lotta said trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, but I want to be able to play my part!" Tiny responded with a frown.

"Tiny, trust me having you will give us an advantage!" I stated with a grin.

"How so?" he asked.

"You are a much harder target to hit. I want you to keep hidden and dodge as many shots as you can. When the right time comes I want you to counter with a sneak attack! Can you do that?" I responded.

Tiny gave me a small smile before responding, "I will try my best!"

"You always did know the right thing to say cuz!" I heard Melvin say.

I turned around to see Melvin walking up to us.

"Melvin, I thought you left!" I said in confusion.

"Come on cuz! You really think I will leave you during your welcoming party? I only left to calm down!" He told me.

Before I could respond Lotta lifted Melvin in a hug! I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Melvin complaining while struggling to be let free.

"Melvin that is so sweet!" Lotta squealed.

"Yes, now let me down!"

"Ok, sorry!" Lotta said before putting Melvin down.

"Hey Romeo, where is your Juliet?" Melvin asked me.

"She went to spend time with Dot," I simply responded.

Before Melvin could respond we heard Bobby blow on his whistle getting everyone's attention.

"For the tourment we will have groups of four face against each other. If you have a larger group split up and help fill up the smaller groups. There should be enough kids here to make 4 groups, so get to it!" Bobby announced.

After everyone formed the groups, Bobby led us into a wide open area. The area lookes really peaceful and I wouldn't mind coming back here just to relax.

"Allright everyone In a few minutes I will pick two groups at random for the first round. The groups that aren't chosen will fight in the second round!" Bobby announced.

"Do you guys think we can win?" Lotta asked.

"Of course with my leadership, your strength, Tiny's size, and Greg's athethism we will crush all who oppose us," Melvin responded smugly.

"You always were a little prideful before you got defeated cuz," I responded with a small grin.

"You always did have a smart mouth!" Melvin responded while returning the grin.

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad at your interaction," Lotta told us.

"Lotta, trust me this is the most positive our interactions are going to get!" I responded

Before Lotta couod respond we heard Bobby blow on his whistle.

"Allright we will now pick the teams for the first round!" Bobby announced before pointing at my team and another containing that strange girl from earlier and Lucretia.

Great, we get to go first! I hope the team gives us a decent challenge. I can't help but get excited at the opportunity to improve on my skills!

"Ready to win everyone?" Melvin asked.

"What makes you think we will?" Lotta asked.

"Hello, we are the best! No one will top us!" Melvin responded smugly.

I couldn't help but shake my head at melvin's behavior! There is always someone better than you at something out there! You should always strive for improvement and continue to push yourself to your limits. It's a never-ending journey, but an important one we must all take! At least that is how I feel about it!

"You always were too smug for your own good!" I finally responded to Melvin.

"You always never saw your own skill cuz!" Melvin retorted.

I have to admit he does have a bit of a point. I always did downplay my abilities to prevent myself from getting to prideful over my growth, but I tried to find a balance since you must have some pride in order to motivate yourself to keep going! Whether or not I managed to find the right balance is the question. We walked towards Bobby and faced the opposing team.

"Hey I remember you! You were with spending time with Audrey. Are you sure you two aren't together? You would make a cute couple," Lucretia told me.

"Of course the good twin would form a partnership with the arch nemesis of the evil twin. Together the two of you would be able to take out Melvin," The girl with the giant bow stated.

I can't wait for the game to start so I can eliminate these girls. They are really starting to get on my nerves and I don't even know them. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I should give them a fair chance!

"Evil twin? Greg, what is she talking about?" Melvin asked me.

I only gave him a smirk in response, which caused him to give me a disappointed look.

"Seriously, cuz! You had to tell Bow that made up nonsense!" Melvin scolded.

"Cheer up cuz! Now she thinks you are an evil mastermind. You should be glad! Now everyone will fear you and give you the respect you desire," I responded with a laugh.

Melvin only gave me an unamused look. Perhaps, I shouldn't have played along with her, but it's not my fault she couldn't tell I was just joking around!

"All right are both teams ready?" Bobby asked.

"Yes!" We said.

"Good! Begin!" Bobby said before blowing on his whistle and tossing a few balls on the field.

Deciding the best course of action would be to keep some distance, I stayed back and wait to dodge the upcoming balls. Sure enough after a few moments a ball came towards me, which I effortlessly manage to catch. The opposing team looked shocked before frowning a bit at the fact they lost one member already. I felt a tiny amount of pity towards them, when a young boy left their team. He never even got a chance to really play. I managed to shrug off those feelings.

"Impressive! It has only been 30 seconds and Greg here has managed to catch a ball!" Bobby announced.

who should I eliminate with this ball? I could target those girls or just throw it at the next person I see. I guess it doesn't matter much! I threw the ball and managed to hit a young girl.

"Greg has struck again! He managed to eliminate someone else! How will the opposing team react!"

Knowing the other team will start targeting me I decided to keep my guard up. I managed to keep on dodging the balls, that kept coming at faster and faster speeds. I couldn't help the grin at the challenge to put my reflexes to the test! The assault finally stopped and I couldn't help but grin at the annoyed looks the opposing team was giving me.

"Perhaps, the good twin will stop the bad!" The girl with the bow stated.

"Perhaps, the evil twin will strike at you!" I responded before Melvin elimated her with a sneak attack.

"Perhaps, the evil twin will make his revenge on the good twin even worst for putting him through this mess!" Melvin shouted angrily.

"I have to say kid, I can see why Audrey has a thing for you! You really are something else!" Lucretia told me with a smirk.

"How would you know that? Do you spy on the girls?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! I must know everything about them!" She responded.

"Lucretia, we told you to tone it down a bit! If I am the one to elimate you wil, you stop spying on us?" Lotta asked.

"Yes! Do it now!" She shouted before being eliminated.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her behavior. I have never seen a game of dodgeball end in this way before. I hope she keeps her promise because she could face serious trouble if she keeps it up.

"Well we have our winners for the first round! Will the other two teams please move forward." Bobby announced.

The gang and I moved back to let the other teams have enough space. It's a shame the teams only has 4 kids each. I barely got an opportunity to push my abilities to the limits. Makes me wonder why we couldn't have 2 groups of 8. I guess Bobby wanted to have an actual tournament with multiple rounds, for whatever reason. I don't really see the point, but I can't really change anything.

"We did it! That was a lot of fun!" Lotta exclaimed.

"I told you guys we would be unstoppable!" Melvin bragged.

"I hope I will be able to eliminate someone next time," Tiny said.

No worries Tiny! I promise I will try to make that happen during the finals.

"Greg, what is up with the evil twin thing?" Melvin asked.

"She thought I was one of your clones to help you enslave them, so I decided to mess around and say I am your good twin from the future," I explained.

"That's Bow! We don't know her real name, but she is the strangest kid around! She has done many unexplainable things! Please be careful around her," Melvin responsed.

If Melvin warning me about her than I really must watch my step around her.

"Greg, you weren't kidding when you told me you were a top athlete! You might even give Audrey a run for her money!" Lotta told me with a smile.

"Is she into sports?" I asked.

"No, not really. She usually does parkour." Lotta explained.

I nodded in understanding! Parkour was something I was never top tier at, but I could do it pretty well. I have always been more of a jack of all trades in certain areas. I could always manage to Impress experts in many areas, despite not being as good as them. I always strived to be good in a wide variety of skills and abilities.

"Looks like it's almost our turn again!" Lotta announced.

I took a look to see both of the teams are down to their last both had balls in their hands. It could go down either way.

"I can't wait to win again!" Melvin exclaimed.

"Melvin, it doesn't matter if you win or lose as long as you had fun," Lotta responded.

"Just let him be excited Lotta. He usually doesn't win that often. We should just let him have this!" I stated.

"Cuz trust me I win all the time!" Melvin snapped but I could tell by the look on his face he appreciated my statement.

"It's time for the final round!" Bobby announced.

Ok time to finish this. We walked back towards Bobby and faced our opposing team. To my slight shock the team consisted of Frufru. I mentally smirked at the idea of messing around with her even further.

"Well, we meet again kid! Your moves may be impressive, but I swear you are going down!" She told me.

"I am flattered you would join just to play against me, but if you wanted to go on a date you should of just asked," I responded with.

To my surprise instead of getting angry she started blushing a bit. I have to admit flirting with her is more fun than insulting her. Perhaps I could switch between the two depending on how she acts.

"Don't flatter yourself kid! You wish you could get with someone like me!" She retorted.

"I wish I could send you back to where you came, but I guess even Lucifer can't stand your wickedness!" I retorted.

Once again instead of getting mad, she just playfully rolled her eyes.

"Whatever kid! Are you ready?" She asked me.

"Let's rock!" I responded.

"Why does Greg always get the girls?" I managed to hear Melvin mumble under his breath.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Melvin's statement. Great, now I possibly have another girl attracted to me. It also had to be a complete jerk too! Maybe I can help her become a better person. She is already treating me a little better than before. I just hope I can hold off from choosing until I am able to make a good decision.

"Ready begin!" Bobby announced.

The opposing team launched a deadly assault against my teammates. I guess they decided to aim for them before dealing with me. Without support it would make it harder for me to fight against them. I saw Lotta managing to dodge the balls, but I can tell she is having trouble. After seeing two balls coming at her, I ran and managed to push her out of the way.

"Thanks for the save!" She told me while blushing

"No problem!" I responded while I felt my own cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

We got up and decided to retaliate with a deadly assault. I managed to grab two balls and eliminate two kids.

"Don't get too excited kid! We still have a chance," Frufru told me.

"Seriously, Frufru if you want that date so bad; We can always hang out!" I responded.

I mentally laugh at seeing her blush wildly in embarrassment! Even if we do lose at least I managed to embarrassed her.

"Fine! Maybe we can do that. Not that I want to of course!" Frufru stated with the blush getting a little darker.

I have to admit she does look adorable when she acts like a tsundere. That doesn't mean I will just take her mean statements and actions without fighting back however.

"I will let you know!" I told her with a smirk.

She only gave me an annoyed look in response before picking up a ball.

"Well, looks like I have you cornered kid!" She told me with a smirk.

I took a look around and saw that there was no ball near me. I saw Lotta dodging balls from the other team member before Melvin managed to eliminate him with a sneak attack. Remembering Tiny I came up with a plan. I just hope he would understand and be able to come to my rescue.

"What do you have to say kid?" Frufru asked me.

"Of all the ways to go down, I didn't think it would be by Lucifer's daughter. I could really use a sneak attack right now!" I stated.

All I can do now is wait.

"Come on kid no one can save you now. Without you on the team I will overtake the rest." She responded.

"How so?" I asked stalling for time.

"They all fear me. I can use that to my advantage!" She explained.

Before she could throw the ball at me, She was eliminated by a sneak attack from Tiny.

"I did it! I actually eliminated someone!" Tiny exclaimed.

"You also got the winning shot!" I told him while holding out my fist.

Tiny and I gave each other a fist bump, before we heard angry screaming coming from Frufru.

"I should have won! Not you!" She screeched.

"Your parents should have gotten you muted!" I responded back.

"I will win next time!" She snarled.

"I will be sure to bring ducktape next time. Let's see you scream after that!" I told her.

She just gave me an angry look in response before taking off. Looks like we still have a while to go before she improves her behavior! I Have to admit I do enjoy messing with her more than she annoys me. I just hope I will be able to enjoy her nicer personality even more!

"We did it!" Lotta cheered.

"I told you we were unstoppable!" Melvin bragged.

"All right everyone! I hope you had fun! It's time to return to the trailer. Audrey just texted me she has another surprise for us all!"

"Oh you are going to enjoy Greg! Audrey came up with it just for you!" Lotta told me.

"Yeah it's..." Melvin tried to spoiled.

"Don't tell me! I want to be surprised!"I snapped at Melvin before Lotta covered his mouth.

"Melvin! Audrey warned you not to spoiled it! Do you really want to face the bow!" Lotta scolded.

"Excuse me for wanting to cheer my cousin up!" Melvin snapped.

I rolled my eyes at Melvin to tell him I wasn't buying it. He gave me a frown in response.

"By the way cuz! Have you gotten better at the guitar?" Melvin asked me.

I nodded and responded, "Yes, I kept practicing over the years! I haven't played for a few days though to prepared for this trip."

"Good!" He simply told me.

Could Melvin be giving me a hint of the surprise! Not wanting to be spoiled I decided to stop thinking about it. Whatever the surprise is I can't wait!

 **I wasn't completely sure about this chapter at first, but after skimming through it a few times I did find many moments to be enjoyable. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I even decided to give you a hint of what is going to be in the next chapter. Many of you might be able to guess correctly or at least get close. Have a nice day** **!**


	7. My personal concert

Today has been full of surprises! Not that it has been a bad thing! In fact I would say today is in the top 5 for best days in my entire life, so far! I can't wait to see what will happen next!

"Get ready cuz! You are going to enjoy this!" Melvin told me.

"It's going to be great!" Lotta said.

It better live up to the hype these two are giving it. I have been blown away with Harvey Street so far, but who knows if I will find everything here enjoyable! After a few minutes of walking, we made it back to the trailer and discovered a small portable stage. It was possible to place one fairly quickly, if it was built ahead of time and you had help moving it. I think I know what the surprise is.

"figured it out cuz?" Melvin asked.

"Of course!" I responded

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Melvin asked.

"No, I rather have you explain your own evil plan to steal everyone's deodorant and take over the world! That is usually how Bond villains do it," I responded causing everyone around us to chuckle.

"Very funny cuz! I mean what the surprise is!" Melvin snapped.

"Melvin, maybe you shouldn't spoil it," Lotta suggested.

"He already figured it out! I tell you!" Melvin retorted.

"Cheer up Melvin! Maybe you can act like another villain? I know, why don't you act like the Joker? I think you would make a great one!" I told Melvin.

"You are really getting on my nerves cuz!" Melvin snapped.

"As much as I enjoy seeing Melvin get annoyed! We really must continue!" I heard Audrey announced.

"You do know you are going to make the revenge worst, right?" Melvin asked me.

Typical Melvin desperate to get the last word. Perhaps I should be careful, or he will actually go through with stealing everyone's hygiene products.

"Greggy, I hope you are ready for a good time!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Isn't it a little too soon! I perfer to take a girl out on a few dates before we get to the next level," I responded with a grin.

To my amusement she started blushing wildly. After a few moments she regained control and gave me a small grin.

"I hope you are a man of your word Greggy! I will hold you to it!" She responded.

Well, I guess she is that serious about me after all! Sometimes I hate my big smart mouth! I just hope to avoid getting into more situations like this.

"Maybe I should have actually left!" Melvin sneered but I could tell he was joking around.

"I hope you enjoy this Greggy! This is all for you!" Audrey announced before pulling out a blue guitar.

Looks like I was right after all! I wonder how good Audrey is at guitar. To my complete amazement she started an amazing rock beat! If only I brought my guitar with me! I would love to perform a duet with her! It's moments like this that makes me hate hindsight!

"I heard better from you cuz!" Melvin whispered to me.

"Really?" I whispered back.

"Yeah! I never did understood why you always downplay your skills. You should be proud! We are a family of winners after all!" Melvin responded.

"And you always overplayed your skills and end up getting your butt handed to you for underestimating your opponents," I retorted.

"Whatever!" Melvin snapped.

I returned my attention to Audrey's performance with a grin on my face. This whole party has been a lot of fun so far and I really do feel welcome here. I wonder what adventures I will get up to during my stay!

"You really are a chick magnet, aren't you cuz?" Melvin asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

"You know what I mean! Audrey is throwing a concert just for you and somehow you manage to get Frufru of all people interested in you. I am not blind! Even I can see it!" Melvin snapped.

"Calm down Melvin! Look I don't know how it happened! I was just being myself!" I responded.

"Really, you don't say!" Melvin said sarcastically.

"What are you going on about?" I asked.

"Look cuz all I am saying is you should be careful. Audrey can be over protective and she can take things too far! If you choose Frufru instead just be careful of the consequences," Melvin warned.

"Thanks cuz! I will keep that in mind!" I said pleasantly surprised at the warning Melvin gave me.

"You may get on my nerves cuz but I wouldn't want you getting into trouble," He told me.

We finished watching Audrey's performance in silence. I have to say this concert could rival some of the professional concerts I saw!

"What do you boys think?" Audrey asked before walking up to us.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you were great Audrey!" Melvin said.

"It wasn't that hard to be nice, isn't it Melvin?" Audrey asked while playfully poking Melvin's nose.

"Just know I am only on my best behavior for Greg!" Melvin responded while poking Audrey back.

"What a shame! You are actually fun to be around when you are like this!" Audrey pointed out.

"Whatever! Don't get used to it. I will get back to scheming after this party ends!" Melvin said before doing an evil laugh.

"See you almost have the Joker's laugh down already!" I said.

"Very funny Greg!" Melvin snapped.

"So, Greggy what do you think?" Audrey asked me while getting closer to me.

She was getting too close actually! The watermelon scent of her perfume was overwhelming me, but I managed to resist breaking down completely.

"It was amazing Audrey!" I managed to say.

"Glad to hear it! I spent hours working on it just for you! It was worth it!" She told me with a grin.

"Hey guys! Am I interrupting anything?" I heard Pinkeye asked before walking up to us.

"Not much Pinkeye! Audrey is doing some strange mating call," Melvin told Pinkeye.

Suddenly, as fast as lighting Audrey moved from being near me to being near Melvin. Yikes! If she is this quick when angry, then I will avoid getting her angry! Not that I ever would! At least not intentionally.

"Care to repeat that Melvin?" Audrey stated calmly but I could tell one false move could make her explode in anger.

"Audrey, I was just pointing out all the awesome things you did for Greg! I mean he is lucky to have someone like you to care about him." Melvin stated in fear.

"You always were a decent liar Melvin! I will let you off on a warning since I don't want to make a scene." Audrey told him.

"Thank you Audrey!" Melvin stated but I could tell he was plotting revenge.

Geez, Melvin needs to let things go.

"Audrey did things go as planned?" Dot asked while walking up to us.

"Yes, they have?" Audrey responded.

"Why are you that close to Melvin?" Dot asked confused.

"Melvin was just being a jerk," Audrey responded.

"Audrey, he is being nicer than usual," Lotta stated in Melvin's defense.

"Thanks Lotta!" Melvin stated and I could tell he meant it.

"No problem!" Lotta stated while trying to hug him.

We all laughed at the sight of Melvin running from Lotta.

"I don't mean to interrupt but what should we do now!" Bobby interrupted.

"I don't know! We haven't planned beyond this concert!" Audrey admitted.

"Yeah, I guess it's just socializing!" Dot admitted.

Surprisingly no one seemed too dissapointed at that. I guess they had enough activities and were fine with just relaxing for the rest of the party. Not to say I was dissapointed or anything! I don't mind spending the rest of the time talking.

"Really, nothing at all!" Melvin complained.

Melvin always was an ungrateful jerk. They put a lot of work into this and when they ran out of activities he decided to complain.

"Cheer up Melvin! We could always play some boardgames together!" Lotta suggested.

"Or we could pull that stick from your butt!" Audrey suggested.

"Fine! I guess we can play some boardgames! Just know I will win as always!" Melvin responded.

"Has he always been like this?" Dot asked me.

"Believe it or not his ego has actually gotten smaller over the years. I guess constantly losing to you girls has had a positive effect on him. Keep it up!" I responded.

"Really, good to know!" She said with a smile.

"Very funny cuz. I don't recall losing," Melvin responded.

"Any idiot can ignore examples that disprove their statements Melvin, but it doesn't change the fact they are lying or are plain wrong!" I countered.

"Wow, hard to believe someone related to Melvin could make so much sense," Dot told me with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. I have to admit though Melvin can be quite clever when he needs to be. He just doesn't really use his brain that much. Plus his pride does get in the way of his critical thinking.

"Whatever cuz! You will see that isn't the case," Melvin responded.

"Melvin the sooner you embrace the reality of the situation, the happier you will be," I stated.

"Why don't we just decide on what board game to play," Lotta suggested.

"What about monopoly?" Melvin suggested.

"Why that?" Audrey asked.

"It doesn't just require thinking and scheming! Luck is also a factor. My way of making things fair, so I don't win too easily," Melvin responded.

"Good for you Melvin! You will make a good James Bond villain one day!" I told Melvin while patting him on his back.

"Yeah, whatever!" Melvin responded while the rest of us chuckled.

"Melvin you did say you wanted to be like Frieza." Pinkeye pointed out.

"Yeah, so no more of this James Bond villain nonsense." Melvin told us.

Should I tell him that Frieza's actions in the namek arc makes him exactly like a Bond villain. I mean he didn't kill the gang, despite being stronger. He just toyed with them and in the end it bit him in the butt when Goku unlocked the super sayain form. No I think I will keep him happy in his ignorance.

"Now that is done what do you guys say we play some monopoly!" Lotta suggested!

We entered the trailer ready to spend the next few hours having fun! I hope we will be able to have more opportunities like this! Just to be able to relax and have fun with good friends!

"Sit down Greggy and make yourself at home!" Audrey told me nicely before turning to Melvin with a frown, "Don't go wrecking the place Melvin!"

"Relax Audrey! I can't wreck something that that is already a dump!" Melvin responded.

Sometimes I wonder if Melvin has a death wish!

"Don't push me Melvin! I will turn into your worst nightmare!" Audrey threatened.

Before Melvin could respond and get himself injured, I put my hand on his mouth and told him, "Melvin just behave yourself for a few more hours and you are home free."

He nodded in response and we both took a seat at the table.

"I have never seen anyone convince Melvin using words before!" Dot noted.

"I do listen to family more than anyone else," Melvin explained.

"You do seem to have a way with words though. From what Audrey told us about when you two hung out," Dot noted.

"He was the same way when we were together earlier," Lotta stated.

"I swear cuz! You just have a way with girls," Melvin whispered to me.

"What do you mean Lotta?" Audrey snapped.

Wow, Melvin was right after all. I do have to put up with Audrey being jealous. I hope to be able to find a way to get pass this without any issues.

"I told him about my sudden growth sperth to help him get over a life changing event of his own! He then gave me advice in how I should help improve my life," Lotta tried to explain without going into specifics.

"What life changing event?" Audrey asked.

"I don't..."

"It's ok Lotta! I will tell her myself," I stated while standing up.

"Greggy, I'm sorry! I spoke without thinking you don't have to tell me," Audrey told me.

"No, I trust you!" I responded.

"You do?" She asked with a smile.

Resisting the urge to smile back, I explained everything to them. The girls had tears in their eyes and Melvin was shaking his head in sadness.

"He always was my favorite uncle! He never was hard on me as my parents were!" He stated.

"Do you still talk to him?" Audrey asked.

"Of course! We even go out on trips every year! We even take Melvin sometimes," I responded.

"They always were a nice break!" Melvin stated.

"Now that we got that out of the way, how about we get started on the game?" Lotta asked.

We all cheered and took a seat on the floor. It goes to show as long as i have friends by my side I think I will be able to get pass any trauma. After a few moments Lotta returned with the monopoly board game.

"Who wants to be what?" Lotta asked.

"Is there a trashcan piece? That will be perfect for you Audrey!" Melvin taunted with a smirk.

"Melvin if you keep this up, I will personally put you in one!" Audrey responded back.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Looks like we are going to have a lot of fun. Like I said before; I hope to be able to have more days of fun like this during my stay! I think I will!

 **This is the end of the party mini arc. Next chapter might be shorter. I might have Greg talk to his parents and even bond with Melvin by watching dragonball and discuss their favourite moments together. If you aren't a fan you might not enjoy it all that much. I know the next arc I plan on doing. Get ready for that!**


	8. Night time relaxation

It sure has been a fun day! Who would have thought they would throw me a welcoming party! It sure was a lot of fun! I wonder what fun we will up to tomorrow!

"Greg, your mother is on the phone!" I heard auntie say from the living room.

Wow, two days! Believe it or not that is actually a record. Well, I better stop evading the inevitable! I entered the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Hello." I said after putting the phone by my ear.

"Oh Sweetheart are you ok? If it's too much I can always get you!" my mom told me in a worried tone.

"Mom! I'm fine! Look! Don't get me because I made a few friends. I don't want to leave yet!" I explained patiently.

"Oh! I am glad to hear that! How is Melvin?" She responded.

"He grew up. I guess," I answered.

All she did was laugh in response. This call isn't that bad afterall!

"Tell me did you find a girlfriend yet?" She asked.

Spoke too soon! Should I tell her about Audrey and perhaps Frufru! No, I better not! At least not yet! If she is going to toture me with this, then I will toture her back by keeping her in the dark.

"No, mom," I responded faking a bored expression.

"Come on sweetie! I really think it will be a good experience. It doesn't have to be that serious. You are still a little young for anything that serious," She responded.

"How old were you and dad?" I responded back.

"Don't go there! Your father and I knew what we were doing. We didn't want to wait any longer than 18 to get married. We did last a lot longer than most people who get married quickly did!" She responded.

"Fine! Just don't expect me to do the same thing!" I countered.

Will I actually be able to keep my word? I hope so!

"It's your life and your choice. I just wish you would be more open to the idea," She told me.

"I wish you realise aging a long distance relationship will likely not work out," I responded.

"You never give yourself enough credit! Come on! We both know you will be able to pull it off, I you try!" She countered.

"Whatever you say mom," I simply stated bored of the conversation.

"Seriously I hope you have a lot of fun and try to be more open at the idea! bye!" She said ending the call.

"Bye!" I said before I heard the dial tone.

Well, that went better than expected. After checking the clock I saw it was almost 8:00 pm. Dragonball Super is about to come on. Good thing they decided to show reruns on weekdays. I need my daily dose Dragonball! I entered the living room ready to watch my favorite anime.

"Just in time cuz! It's about to start!" Melvin told me with a grin.

I took a seat on the couch and focus all of my attention on the television. They were doing a recap on the Goku Black arc. It was my favorite arc despite the lackluster ending. When the show comes back, I hope for more arcs like this! I hope they will have better endings from here on out. At the very least the upcoming movie looks very promising. Rebooting Broly does seem risky though.

"I wonder why they decided to bring Vegito back? He didn't really add anything. I mean they could have had Him weaken Zamasu and Trunks could have finished him off. Instead Zamasu seemed completely unfazed," Melvin pointed out.

"Face it cuz. Dragonball today is much more commercialized. Toei will add anything if they think it will sell," I stated.

"Well that's kind of lame," Melvin responded.

"Yes, it is! That is just the era we live in now!" I pointed out.

"A shame because watching Z and the original anime didn't need to go there," Melvin stated.

"Yes, they still hold up extremely well and are much better than some of the stuff we get now," I added.

"You can say that again cuz. I do like how they seem to be bringing back things and concepts they actually forgot or neglected in Z. Like the nimbus or Puar shape shaping," Melvin said with a small grin.

"Yes, it's nice to know that Toei does try to appeal to some of the elements of the original," I responded.

"You know despite the feed back I read, I actually like the concept of the spirit bomb sword. I just wished they could have did it differently. Plus Zamasu coming back and them having to call Zeno is a cheat," Melvin stated.

"Well it was explained that they were relying on the gods too much and they tried to put them in a situation where they have to get out of it on their own. But yeah I agree with you cuz. I hope when they come back they start having Goku actually win against the main villain," I responded.

"Cuz he always wins! Ha sorry! I know that is actually not true!" Melvin said while laughing.

I joined in the laughter before responding, "Seriously, I don't know why he got the reputation that he always wins. I mean he had a lot of help with Vegeta and it was close. He did win against Frieza, despite not killing him. He couldn't defeat Cell and had to get Gohan to do it. He did win against Buu but he had to use everyone's life energy and needed a wish to pull it off," I ranted.

"Face it cuz. People don't seem to think about these things and just parrot words they hear from some source they like," Melvin explained.

"Which is just sad!" I simply stated.

"Tell me cuz. Did you have fun with Audrey?" Melvin asked me.

"Melvin, if you are planning to use Audrey's interest in me to your advantage, I swear I will..."

"Relax cuz! I have no plans of the sort," Melvin interrupted.

"Yeah and I am the reincarnated Macho Man Randy Savage," I responded sarcastically.

"You never trust me!" Melvin snapped offended.

"Maybe I would if you gave me reason to!" I snapped back.

"I am going to bed. Feel free to follow me later," Melvin told me before leaving the living room.

I shook my head in annoyance at Melvin's latest stunt. I would feel bad if I didn't feel so justified in being cautious around him. Plus, I have his revenge plan to deal with! I decided to watch the rest of the episode alone. I am not letting this ruin my night! I swear I won't let Melvin ruin my time here! After the episode ended I decided to give my father a call. I entered the kitchen and started dialing the phone.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Hello dad," I said in response.

"Greggy, it has been a while. Good to hear from you son!" He told me.

"It's good to talk to you dad," I responded with.

"You mother told me about the trip. I hope you are having fun!" He said.

"Believe me dad I am!" I told him.

We spent the next 30 minutes catching up and having fun. When the call ended I walked upstairs ready to sleep on the hard cold floor! I have to admit despite the brief argument with Melvin the night has ended up extremely well!

 **Like i said just a short breather chapter before I start the next story arc. I hope you manage to enjoy it regardless.**


	9. Group rivalry

The next few days while fun were actually not really worth mentioning! All I really did was balance my time with both groups as best as I could. Was it difficult being a neutral player while spending time with both groups? Well, it was manageable! Will I be able to remain neutral though remains to be seen!

Melvin, hasn't gotten his revenge yet! Not that I am scared or anything! knowing him it will most likely just be a simple prank! But it is taking him longer than usual! Well, I better just try to keep my mind off it for now!

"Come on cuz! You are spending time with me and the boys today!" Melvin told me with a smirk.

"Ok just give me a few minutes," I responded.

"I have to make sure those girls don't corrupt you," Melvin told me.

"Believe me cuz! If you couldn't do that to me, then I doubt anyone else could!" I retorted with a smirk.

Melvin only gave me a dirty look in response! After a few minutes I got ready for the day!

"Now we can have some fun!" Melvin exclaimed.

When we left the house we saw the girls walking towards us!

"Great! They decided to show up!" Melvin groaned in annoyance.

"Calm down cuz! it's not the end of the world," I responded.

"Quick let's flee!" Melvin told me.

"No!" I stated in annoyance.

"You are killing me cuz!" Melvin snapped back.

Before I could respond the girls have reached us. I heard Melvin groaned in annoyance.

"Hey Greggy! We were wondering if you wanted to spend the day together," Audrey told me with a smile.

Before I could respond Melvin snapped back with, "He is spending the day with me and the boys. The last thing I need is you corrupting him."

Audrey gave Melvin a glare and turned her hands into fists.

"Trust me Melvin if anyone could corrupt him it's you!" She snapped right back.

"Whatever! He is not spending time with you and that's final!" Melvin responded.

Wow, they are fighting for me! I certainly feel special! Seriously though it is touching seeing them fight over me.

"Why do you get to decide for him?" Audrey asked.

Good point Audrey!

"I know what is best for him!" Melvin snapped back.

Resisting the urge to laugh out loud at Melvin's statement, I simply shook my head! I knew Melvin was delusional, but this is just sad!

"Yeah right! We both know you can't make good decisions to save your life!" Audrey retorted.

"What do you know?" Melvin asked.

"By my calculations your success rate is about 0.1 percent at out battles over the years!" Dot responded.

Wow, I figured Melvin lost more than he won against the girls, but it being that low is just depressing!

"In other words you are a failure!" Audrey stated with a smirk.

Melvin turned his hands into fists and glared at the girls! Yikes this could be bad! When Melvin is pushed to the absolute limit he becomes a wild beast that rips his prey apart. After seeing the change in Melvin, Audrey had a scared look on her face.

"Um... Sorry I took it too far!" She stated sheepishly.

"If... You value your safety you'll leave now!" Melvin grunted in absolute anger!

Seeing the safest thing to do was to flee, the girls left.

"Sorry again!" Audrey shouted after getting to a safe distance.

"Come on cuz! Let's go meet the boys!" Melvin told me after calming down!

I nodded and followed him. I wasn't worried about Melvin. This isn't the first time he got this angry after all! It usually leaves almost as quickly as it comes and it has saved him from certain encounters over the years.

"Sorry you had to see that cuz! I never loose my patience with the girls like that before. I guessed today they just pushed one button too many!" Melvin told me.

"It's fine cuz! Besides I am getting a little tired of Audrey flirting with me," I responded.

"Oh you poor thing! Many guys would kill to be in your shoes," Melvin told me.

"Just be glad I am spending time with you!" I snapped back.

"Yeah whatever!" Melvin responded.

"Seriously, you never lost control with the girls?" I asked.

"Yes, I haven't. I try my hardest not too. I never ever want to make anyone face me like this, so I try my hardest to control myself. I only do it when I absolutely have too. Today I just lost control. Even then I didn't unleashed my wrath on them. I gave them a warning and thank god they took it!" Melvin explained.

"So you do have a heart?" I responded with.

"Shut up! I am not a monster! Despite what many people think!" Melvin snapped back.

"Calm down cuz! I am just messing with you. Seriously I am glad you have tried your hardest to keep your self under controlled," I told him.

"Whatever!" He simply responded with.

We reached and climbed up the tree house. The boys greeted us with a smile before we grabbed some crayons and paper.

"See cuz? You have a much better time here instead with the girls," Melvin told me after a few minutes of drawing.

"Yeah Yeah! Whatever you say," I simply stated.

"You know Melvin I don't know what you have against the girls. They are fun to be around!" Pinkeye said.

Melvin gave him a glare before he snarled, "They make good targets you mean! Don't you forget that!"

"It seems to me that you are the target most of the time cuz!" I responded.

Melvin gave me a glare, but years of dealing with him made me immune.

"Whatever!" Melvin finally said before crossing his arms in annoyance.

"You know it is weird that you target the girls this much Melvin!" Fredo said.

Melvin gave him a confused look before asking, "What do you mean, Fredo?"

"Why do you specifically target the girls instead of everyone?" Fredo asked.

"Yeah he's right! You usually only target the harvey girls!" Pinkeye said backing Fredo up.

"You boys know we have history together!" Melvin said in defence.

"Yes, but we are usually the ones who start it!" Pinkeye pointed out.

"Plus when we met and became friends, you were already in a rivalry with them. In hindsight we probably should have asked you then what was going on, but we were just happy having fun with you!" Fredo stated.

Melvin suddenly got nervous and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Look perhaps I should have been completely up front, but the truth makes me look like a jerk. Ok more of a jerk than I usually seem," Melvin stated with a nervous frown.

"Melvin we have been friends for years now. We are used to your rude nature! I doubt anything will change that!" Pinkeye told him.

"Yes, Melvin! We will always be by your side!" Fredo said with a smile.

Melvin gave them a smile before taking a deep breath.

"Ok boys! Thank you! Look the truth is I just started messing with Audrey out of the blue! I don't know why it just felt like the natural thing to do! When she made friends with the other girls, I kept at it! Despite being out numbered I refused to stop! No mattered how hard they got me back! When I met you two and started the bloogey boys it was the best day of my life. I could finally even the odds with friends by my side! I hope this doesn't change anything, because I don't know what I would do without you!" Melvin explained.

Wow, this was strangely touching!

"Of course Melvin!" Fredo and Pinkeye told Melvin with smiles on their faces.

We continued drawing without any interruptions for the next hour before we heard the sound of a wagon.

"Sounds like the girls!" Pinkeye noted.

"What could they want?" Fredo asked.

Melvin sighed before taking a deep breath. Looks like what happened earlier was still bothering him.

"Might as well see what they want," Melvin stated.

"Did something happened?" Pinkeye asked concerned.

"Yes, but nothing big," Melvin responded.

"Are you sure Melvin?" Pinkeye asked.

"Yes, Pinkeye! It's fine," Melvin said.

Pinkeye didn't look convinced but didn't question it further. We left the treehouse to see the girls with a wagon full of blueberry muffins. The girls had nervous looks on their faces. If only they knew that the rage filled state only lasts a few minutes at the most. Melvin had an evil smirk on his face. Clearly he was going to milk this for as long as he could.

"Can we help you girls?" Melvin asked.

"Um... You see we wanted..." Lotta tried to say.

"What she means is... um..." Dot tried to finished.

"Look Melvin we are sorry about earlier! To cheer you up we brought well you know," Audrey finished.

"Not bad girls. I will let it slide this time!" Melvin responded.

"As long as you still aren't mad," Lotta said.

"Look now that is over and done with, can we please spend time with Greg?" Audrey asked.

"No," Melvin simply responded with.

"Come on Melvin! We can spend time with him too!" Audrey shouted.

"I don't want you hogging him. I have to make sure he keeps his boy-ish nature as much as possible," Melvin countered with.

"Come on! I doubt we could change him and if we could it would be for the better!" Audrey snapped back.

God I am getting tired of them fighting over me like a divorced couple. Still I don't want to upset them, but I have to do something. I don't want to pick sides, but being a neutral player is really getting on my nerves.

"Look you can spend time with him tomorrow!" Melvin said.

"You mean it?" Audrey asked.

"Yes! Now go home and practice for your kiss!" Melvin taunted with a laugh.

Audrey gave Melvin a glare before leaving with the girls.

"Well that went well," Melvin noted with a smile.

"Melvin what happened with you and the girls?" Fredo asked.

"Let's just say I lost my temper and leave it at that," Melvin responded.

I rubbed the back of my head, knowing that there was going to be more battles like this in future.

"Have you guys noticed that Audrey has been acting a little differently lately?" Pinkeye asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Melvin asked.

"Have you noticed that she seems to have started using lip balm and perfume?" Pinkeye asked.

"Yes, she does seem to be doing more girly things lately," Fredo noted.

"It took you boys this long to noticed?" Melvin asked.

"Well, we don't exactly pay close attention to Audrey. She is your rival," Fredo pointed out.

"Yeah still! Look the answer to the change is in this room," Melvin explained while looking at me.

I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Anyway! How about we get back to drawing!" Melvin said.

We got back and spent another hour drawing. The day so far has been interesting and I hope to avoid another conflict with the girls.

"Seriously, Pinkeye you drew a picture of you and Dot dancing in the moon light!" Melvin exclaimed in annoyance.

"Lay off him Melvin! If he wants to draw a picture of him dancing with his friend than let him!"I responded backing Pinkeye up.

"Whatever! Drawings should be about action and doing awesome things," Melvin said.

"Drawing yourself as a T-rex and eating Audrey is pathetic not awesome!" I retorted.

"What do you know? Nothing that's what!" Melvin responded.

"I wonder if Dot will like my picture?" Pinkeye asked.

"Why would you care?" Melvin asked.

"Well, you see..." Pinkeye tried to explained with a blush.

Does he have a crush on Dot?

"Friends usually care about what other friends think, Melvin!" I pointed out.

Pinkeye gave me a grateful smile which I returned. Melvin gave us an unamused look in response.

"Whatever! I still don't understand why you two spend time with girls!" Melvin exclaimed in annoyance.

"Maybe you will understand when you are older," Pinkye responded with.

"Pinkeye, I swear it seems you are dating the girl," Melvin stated.

Pinkeye started to blush uncontrollably and could only stammer in response.

"Lay off him Melvin! It's his business," I said.

"Whatever! Fredo what did you draw?" Melvin asked changing the subject.

"Me as the greatest wizard taking over the world," Fredo responded with a smile.

"See that is what you draw!" Melvin responded with a smile.

"Thank you!" Fredo said.

"Greg,what did you draw? You and Audrey making out?" Melvin asked with a smirk.

"No, I drew Goku killing Frieza," I said showing them my picture.

"Impressive! You really put effort and managed to capture the style really well," Melvin noted.

"No wonder you were being quiet!" Pinkeye stated.

"Yes, I really like to put a lot of effort into things!" I responded with a smile.

"Well boys! I think it's time to go out and have some fun!" Melvin stated with a smile.

"What if we run into the girls?" Pinkeye asked.

"We will deal with it when it happens." Melvin said.

I mentally groaned at the idea of more conflict with the two groups.

"If we run into the girls, I can show dot my drawing!" Pinkeye exclaimed in excitement.

Before Melvin could taunt Pinkeye I silenced him with a glare. Well I might as well get used to the idea of people fighting over me, unless I decide to actually picked a side. This is perhaps the hardest decision in my life so far! I hope the day gets better from this point on!

 **We just got introduced to a recurring conflict that will persist throughout the fic not just this arc. Melvin and Audrey will keeps fighting over Greg. Even if he does pick a side the other will just try to win him over. There is no complete escape. I will introduce the main aspect of the arc in the next chapter. Let's just say Greg will Learn how to deal with stress and the struggle of doing what's right but difficult or quitting and doing what is easy. Have a good day.**


	10. Hope bringer

As we started climbing down, I had a strange feeling we were being watched. Could the girls still be around here?

"Guys am I only one who thinks we are being watched?" Pinkeye asked.

"Must be those rotten girls. I swear they are killing me more than usual," Melvin snarled.

"They do seem more persistent than usual," Fredo noted.

"Whatever. Let's just keep our guard up! in case they decide to ambush us," Melvin ordered.

I always did wondered what it would be like to be in the middle of a war and I am now experiencing the closest thing to it! I have to admit the suspension does make me feel excitement. Perhaps this whole rivalry won't be so bad afterall.

"We won't let them steal you cuz!" Melvin told me.

Then again the whole being treated as property is still annoying!

"I am not one of your precious possessions, Melvin!" I snapped back.

"Geez cuz! Relax! I didn't mean it like that!" Melvin responded offended.

"Oh really? Well tell me exactly what you mean!" I shouted at him.

"Look cuz! I just don't want to lose you to them!" He explained.

"You won't," I responded after calming down.

"How can I be sure of it!" He countered with.

"Melvin, I promise you it won't come to that!" I assured him.

"I will hold you to it!" He told me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what should we do if the girls are really watching us," Fredo asked.

"Oh! I can show Dot my drawing," Pinkeye suggested.

"Yeah and I can show Audrey mine," Melvin said.

"Then get your butt kicked," I finished.

Melvin only gave me a glare before breaking out with a smile.

"See you better stay like this cuz. I won't tolerate any changes to our interactions," Melvin told me.

"Can I show Dot my drawing or not?" Pinkeye asked confused.

"No!" Melvin sneered.

"You can do whatever you think is right, Pinkeye," I told him.

I received a grateful smile from Pinkeye and a glare from Melvin for my troubles.

"Seriously, what should we do about those girls?" Fredo asked.

"Relax we can handle anything they toss at us," Melvin responded.

I could only chuckle in response to that statement.

"Oh shut up! We can handle those girls!" Melvin snapped at me.

"Oh really Melvin? Can you handle a sneak attack!" We heard from the distance.

I smirk at Melvin before he was tackled to the ground from a sneak attack by Audrey. Suddenly I was lifted upside down by Lotta.

"Sorry about this Greg!" She told me.

"It's ok! I don't mind. Oh and if it isn't too much trouble could you set me right side up," I responded.

"Right! Sorry," She told me before doing what I asked.

I have to admit being carried up in the air was actually kinda relaxing. Perhaps I should have known the girls would attempt a sneak attack. Looks like Audrey is that desperate to spend time with me. While looking around I could see Pinkeye give Dot his drawing. She had a smile and light blush on her face. It was actually kinda nice to see. I could see Melvin and Audrey wrestling and it looks like Audrey was winning.

"Get off Audrey!" Melvin shouted in anger.

"Just tap out Melvin and it will be over," Audrey responded with a grin.

"Please just get off before I..." Melvin threatened.

"Or you what? Cough in my face." Audrey taunted.

Melvin gave Audrey a dirty look before taking a deep breath.

"You know what? Fine take him!" Melvin said.

Audrey got up and gave Melvin a stunned look.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes, we already had enough time with him for today and I have 0 patience at having to deal with this just to spend time with someone I almost always clash with," Melvin explained before getting up and rubbing dirt off his pants.

"Really? A shame I was hoping for a longer battle," Audrey responded.

"Sorry to dissapoint you!" Melvin said sarcastically.

"Well as long as we achieve our goal in the end," Audrey said with a smile.

God I have to admit I am beginning to like Audrey more and more. To be honest I am kinda glad she decided to do a sneak attack. Now I can spend time with people I don't clash with.

"Well girls let's go," Audrey announced.

"See you later Greg," Pinkeye shouted with a wave.

I returned the wave before the girls and I left the area, with Lotta being extra careful not to drop me. Well the day has been rather eventful so far. I wonder what will happen next.

"Ok Lotta I think you can put him down now," Audrey said.

Resisting the urge to point out I actually wanted to remain in the air, I instead nodded. After being gently lowered to the ground, Audrey got close to me.

"Oh Greggy I am sad we didn't get you sooner," She told me.

I only nodded in response hoping the rest of the conversation wouldn't be this embarrassingly awkward.

"It's amazing isn't it! How we became so close in just a few days!" Audrey noted.

I have to admit it kinda is! I mean I was usually able to make friends fast, but to grow this fond of somebody or of a group of people is kinda incredible. It's kinda nice actaully! I was worried about making friends here, but I quickly made friends with some of the most wonderful kids I have ever met. I am still shocked about it to be honest. Well, I hope things continue to be like this.

"Yes, it is!" I responded.

"What were you and the boys up to?" Lotta asked.

"Drawing," I answered.

"Let me guess Melvin drew himself as a dragon and breathe fire on me," Audrey responded.

"Close it was a t-rex," I answered.

"So has Pinkeye mentioned me lately?" Dot asked me.

"Are you kidding? He never shuts up about you. He is always going about Dot this and Dot that. You have a good friend who cares about you! You better not let that go to waste," I responded.

"I won't! I just never realize I mattered that much to him," Dot explained.

"Seriously, Dot? He was willing to change just so you would be willing to show your friendship in public. I can't believe that didn't tip you off," Audrey responded.

"Yeah! You're right! I still feel guilty about the whole thing! I should have accepted him for who he is right from the start!" Dot stated with guilt.

"Hey! You can't do anything about what you did back then but you can make up for it now by being a better friend," I responded with.

"I will thanks! I have to admit you have a way with words." Dot told me with a smile.

"Thanks. I just say what feels right you know. It isn't anything special," I responded nervously while I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Come on don't say that. Being able to encourage people with words alone is a great thing. You just have a certain charm that has a prolonged effect on almost everyone you talk to," Dot told me.

"If you say so?" I said nervously.

If I could look at my face I bet I could see them turn a darker shade of red. Do I really have that kind of effect on people with my words? I shook my head and managed to calm down. I doubt that I could really have that kind of effect on people.

"Greg, I figured you should know that I have decided to follow through with your advice. I have decided to get into painting to help channel my anger in a more positive way!" Lotta told me while holding up a small bottle of paint.

I instinctively flinched at the sight of the paint. Luckily the girls didn't noticed or if they did, then they didn't say anything.

"See, what did I tell you! Audrey and I have tried to get her to do something to help with her bottled up anger for a long time, but she refused! She would always say she got it! Somehow you managed to convince her to do something her closest friends couldn't despite only knowing her for about a day at that point," Dot pointed out.

"Come on Lotta inspired me much more that day," I pointed out.

"Yeah! But you still managed to convince me to stop keeping my negative emotions bottled up!" Lotta told me.

"Ok! I guess I see your point," I admitted still a bit shocked.

"It has been going well so far. Painting bunnies has been really relaxing so far," Lotta said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact I manage to help improve the life of the nicest girl I have ever met! God knows she deserves it after all the grief she goes through just to be normal.

"Greggy, don't forget you helped me too! Before I met you there was no body besides Dot and Lotta who could understand what it was like to be one of Melvin's frequent targets. You helped me relaxed by showing me there was someone else who understood what years of dealing with him is like. Not only that but you showing me kindness and only playful teasing has made me a much happier girl. Thank you!" Audrey told me before she started blushing uncontrollably.

Wow, who would have thought I have helped made their lives a little bit better in my small amount of time here. I couldn't help but smile back! It feels good to have had such a positive effect on my new friends.

"Glad I could help!" I managed to respond with while I could once again feel my cheeks heat up.

"Now what do you all want to do?" Lotta asked.

"We could improve on our giant trampoline and perhaps create a secret hideout high in the clouds. It will blow Melvin's treehouse away!" Lotta suggested.

Trust me Audrey you already do that with the fact your group hangs in a trailer. Besides that it does sound like fun! Completely unusual, but fun!

"Just don't cause an insomniac zombie invasion again." Dot warned.

"Yeah! I really don't want to go through that again!" Lotta exclaimed.

Do I want to know?

"Relax! I won't repeat the same thing twice," Audrey told them.

"Of all the times to trust us alone and go on a small romantic break our parents picked during that time." Dot noted with a frown.

"You know adults they like to do things in a group!" Lotta added.

Wow, the parents trusted a group of neighborhood kids alone and it lead to something horrible. I remember what auntie told me on the first day about how they are usually laid back and only intervene when necessary. Wow, they seem too laid back if they were willing to leave like that. Hopefully it doesn't happen again!

"What do you say, Greggy? Wanna help?" Audrey asked me.

"Sure!" I responded with a smile!

I have to admit I didn't exactly see myself as a hope bringer. I just did what I felt was right! Looks like I have helped improve the lives of all of my friends. As for Audrey's plan! I doubt it will actually work, but who knows I could be wrong! I was surprised by many things here before!

"Audrey, what did we tell you about going overboard on things?" Dot scolded.

"Come on! It won't be dangerous! Ok it won't be as dangerous. Ok I guess I am going overboard!" Audrey admitted with a frown.

"We can still do the trampoline! Just make sure you don't do anything risky!" Lotta said sternly.

"Ok!" Audrey responded.

"Seriously, Audrey! I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, one of my closest friends." Lotta responded with a serious look on her face.

"Lotta, I promised you nothing bad is ever going to happen to me!" Audrey responded.

"If they do! I swear I will..."

"Lotta! It won't happen!" Audrey interrupted.

Well, that was really touching! It's always great to have friends looking out for you! Before we could prepare to work on the trampoline, Bobby appeared. Not to be rude, but what does he want?

"Bobby, what are you doing here?" Audrey asked.

"What? Can't I just enjoy myself on a walk?" He calmly asked.

"Yes, you can! But you usually only appear if something important is going on!" Dot pointed out.

"Ok you got me! Look I hate to bring this to your attention, especially after what happened last time!" Bobby responded.

"What are you referring to?" Audrey asked.

Bobby took a deep breath before responding with, "When you temporarily took my position, Audrey! Look my parents are taking me to visit my grandparents for about a week and I need someone to look over things! Like I said I hate to bring this up, especially to you Audrey! But it's a matter of urgency!"

"Sorry! I just can't do it again! Someone else must take the burden!" Audrey said with pained expression on her face.

"I understand! I just can't trust anyone more than you girls who have helped protect the peace around here. If I have to find someone else than so be it," Bobby said before he started walking away.

"Wait, Bobby! I think I know someone who could take over for you!" Lotta shouted before she looked at me.

She thinks I could do it? I don't know how good of a job I would do, but I will give it a try! Who knows it might allow me to help more people! Besides I can't just say no to helping someone in need. I swear my hero complex so to speak will lead me to my downfall one day!

"Really, who?" Bobby asked.

"I am sure Greg here will do the job well!" Lotta exclaimed.

"Seriously, are you sure about this Lotta!" Dot responded.

"No, I think I see what she means! He has helped us with our issues! Maybe this will be something he could do well!" Audrey responded supporting Lotta.

"You know what? You two actaully raised a good point! It can't hurt to try!" Dot responded in agreement.

Bobby raised his left hand and put it under his chin while he considered what the girls told him.

"Normally I woudn't consider it, since he has only been here for a few days! Plus the fact he is only here for the summer doesn't exactly help, though I suppose it doesn't actually hurt either! However if you girls think he would do well, than that is good enough for me! Well, Greg what do you say? Will you take the job in my absence?" Bobby said.

"I will!" I responded.

"Good! Now follow me so I can get you prepared as best as I can!" He told me.

"Good luck Greg!" I heard while following Bobby.

To be honest I am kind of excited at the idea of being a leader. Sure I feel a little nervous and worried about how well I will do, but I will just try my best! That is the best we are can do!

"All right Greg! Like I said before normally I wouldn't allow someone new to take over my position, but the girls really seem to consider you a worthy choice." Bobby told me.

"I promise you I will do the best I could!" I told him honestly.

"I appreciate that! Now I will tell you the main point of the job! As leader it's your responsibility to make sure things are going as smoothly as possible. We like to keep the adults from intervening as much as possible, because if they get involved all the fun will vanished. You must help all you can no matter what! Understand?" Bobby explained.

"I understand and will do what it takes to get the job done," I told him.

"Good! You are taking on a huge responsibility that will lead you to making some tough decisions. I hope for your sake you can handle it," Bobby told me with a serious expression.

"I hope I will too," I agreed.

"Here! This guidebook will explain all the regulations and rules. Be sure to read it a few times. It will help you for issues with some of the rules. I am sorry to say there is no book to help for every situation. I hope you have good instincts for that," Bobby told me while handing me a book.

"Thank you! I will be sure to read it over," I told him.

Great, there is a guidebook! Maybe now I won't be completely lost and have to go through this blind.

"Well that is all! Good luck because tomorrow you have to start. You might want to start preparing now!" He told me.

Of course I start tomorrow! What luck! Oh well at least I have plenty of time to read this book a few times and prepare.

"I will be sure to tell everyone else the good news. I hope you manage to enjoy the job! Oh and here you might as well have my staff," Bobby told me while handing me his staff.

Bobby left and I couldn't help but wonder what kind of things I will get into during the next week! Will I manage to become a decent leader and help others. Will I end up getting over my head and not do well. I shook my head and took a deep breat. I can't afford to dwell on negative thoughts. I have to try as hard as I can to do a good job. The girls recommended me and I can't let it go to waste and Bobby trusted me despite not being the most suited person for the job! I can't let any of them down! I swear I won't! With my new founded determination I walked back home in order to prepare as best as I could!


	11. More time with lotta

I have to admit at first I was afraid of getting over my head, but now I think I will be able to handle this whole temporary leader thing! At least I hope I will. No, I can't get discouraged now! Not with everyone counting on me! After reading and looking over the guidebook for the next few hours, I think I got a handle over the basics! Though being able to actually perform well is another story. No book can prepare you for everything after all!

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of knocking coming from the front door. It couldn't be Melvin, since he has a house key. Who could it be? I quickly got to the door and opened it to find Lotta standing with a nervous expression on her face.

"Um hi! I figured you wanted some well company and so I.." She said nervously.

I gave her a small smile before responding with "Sure! I would like some company, especially if it's you!"

To my slight amusement she got a huge blush on her face after hearing my statement.

"Um... Good," She managed to say.

God, she looks adorable when she gets flustered. I have to wonder why she gets nervous when we are alone together. I am sure it will pass like last time.

"Where are the others?" I asked her.

"They went home and since my parents work late I figured you wouldn't mind having me over," She managed to respond with, still a bit nervous.

"Having some friendly company will be good instead of being alone," I answered.

"Where is your aunt?" She asked me.

"She went out shopping and to perform other errands! She should be back in a few hours," I answered.

"I just remembered, is Melvin going to come here soon?" She asked nervously.

"He should be, why?" I responded.

"I figured he would be against me being here!" She answered.

I put my hand on my face in frustration for overlooking that idea.

"If he does have a problem with it, we'll ignore him." I told her.

She gave me a smile in response before giving me a hug. I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit from the contact and I could get a good scent of her cinnamon perfume. I awkwardly hugged her back. To be honest I feel good after cheering her up.

"Thank you!" She squealed before letting me go.

"You're welcome!" I told her before letting her go.

"So, how is preparing to take Bobby's place going?" She asked.

"As good as it can go," I answered.

"Are you having trouble? I can help you if you want," She told me.

I couldn't help but smile at her kindness! It makes what she told me on my second day here even more frustrating and plain terrible. Here is a sweet kind-hearted girl that has to worry about people not accepting her just because she is bigger and stronger than the average kid her age. What a bunch of nonsense! At least she has tiny, the girls, and now me as friends! We will always be by her side no matter what!

"I think I got it covered! Thank you though," I responded.

"Ok! If you need it, you can always come to me and the girls. We will help you through this!" She told me.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"You mean together?" She asked with a slight blush.

I gave her an amused smirk before responding with, "Yes, together. We can't have fun alone after all,"

Her blush got darker and she started mumbling something about cute boys and being obvious. Apparently, she is one of those people who easily gets nervous when alone with someone they think is cute. I can somewhat relate since I do get nervous when attractive girls flirt with me, but just being in the room with them isn't enough to get me nervous. I took a deep breath and waited patiently for Lotta to calm down.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked me after calming down.

What could I suggest that won't embarrass her later? Being alone in my and Melvin's room is out! Perhaps something simple will be good.

"Well, I guess we could just watch some T.V and have some snacks." I suggested.

Her face lit up and she doesn't seem to be nervous.

"Sounds good!" She responded.

We entered the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"You know when I was tiny I was small enough to fit in a large bag of popcorn," She told me.

"Really?" I asked a bit baffled.

The size scaling does seem a bit off, but who knows!

"Yeah in fact tiny and I could sit in one together with popcorn still inside. We would sit in one while watching the annual big kid bike race! Those were fun times! We would share what we considered a great meal and talk. It was a lot of fun! I kinda miss doing that! At least we can still chat and share popcorn together, but it just isn't the same! Not in a completely bad way! You know?" She elaborated.

"Yes, I do," I responded simply.

Seriously, hearing more of their releationship just makes me happy. If that isn't true friendship, I don't know what is.

"Things were kind of simple back then. Tiny and me became friends since we were the only ones who were that size. A lot of people walked all over us! Espically, me since I was very nice and tried to see the best in people..."

"You still are!" I interrupted.

"Right! As I was saying, due to that tiny and I became very close and I cherished our friendship. Around this time I wished that I would get bigger and as you know it came true. I was excited at first, but it turned to fear that I still wouldn't be accepted and that Tiny would eventually reject me as well. Thankfully, Tiny accepted me and still is my friend to this day! Everyone else was shocked to see my growth, but then they got used to it. They started treating me like normal, but I made sure to act extra nice just in case. It has led to some taking advantage of me, but Tiny and a few others managed to help me out," Lotta continued.

"When did you meet the other girls?" I asked while getting the popcorn from the microwave.

"Oh we met on the same day I got big. It was a bit rocky at first. To make a long story first we got into competitions for the spot that our trailer is located, but we ended up being friends afterwards by impressing each other," She responded.

I nodded while getting a large bowl from the cabinet.

"What would you like to drink? We have root beer, Dr. pepper, or Coke," I said.

"Root beer. I love that stuff," She responded.

"I know right! Root beer is the best!" I exclaimed.

"It's nice to know we something else in common," She told me with a small blush.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Umm... Well we both are nice and I can tell you really take friendships as serious as I do," Lotta responded.

"Thank you!" I told her.

I got the sodas and Lotta got the bowl of popcorn.

"So what should we watch?" She asked me.

Good question! There must be something gender neutral for us to watch. If there isn't I don't mind letting her watch something girly! You know what maybe I should just let her pick!

"Is there a show you wanted to watch?" I asked her.

She gave me a slightly surprised look before she had a small smile on her face.

"I get to choose?" She asked.

"Yes, I don't mind," I told her.

"Well, I would like to watch some my little pony," She told me.

"Go right ahead!" I told her.

To be honest I don't mind her decision! At least I don't hate it completely! From what I heard online the show does seem to be well written and there are plenty of boys who enjoy it. I personally am not interested, but if it's your cup of tea, good for you!

"When I am over at Tiny's he never lets me decide. I roll with it since we are good friends afterall. Besides he does have a bit of a point about not watching it. He is scared that if word gets out he will be treated as less of a big boy than usual! I can sympathize since he has to deal with enough of it just due to his height," Lotta told me.

"That's a shame," I simply said in sympathy.

"Aren't you afraid if word gets out!" Lotta asked me.

I shook my head.

"Believe me! Dealing with Melvin over the years have toughen me up! I can handle simple ridicule," I told her.

"Wow, I wish I could shrug off things like that!" Lotta told me with a frown.

"Hey, cheer up! If anyone gives you trouble just leave it to me!" I responded.

Lotta gave me a smile before responding with, "As long as you don't treat them how you treated Frufru at first. I am glad you seem to have toned it down at the party."

"Believe me she got off much lighter than the other people I messed with!" I told her.

"How worst?" She asked in horror.

"Relax I only target complete jerks! Let's just say they got a taste of their own medicine and were completely shamed," I said.

Lotta shook her head before giving me a small frown.

"It's a shame that such a nice friendly boy could have a dark side!" Lotta exclaimed in disgust.

"It only comes out when I deal with people I can't stand," I explained.

"I can understand getting angry, but to treat people horribly just because they are jerks doesn't seem right," Lotta told me.

"Come on are you telling me that if you could, you wouldn't get revenge on Melvin for all the stuff he did to you and the other girls?" I asked her.

She gave me a nervous look before she responded with, "We kinda did once! When we were out to get three killer chiller cones, Melvin distracted us with a stink bomb and ate the cones. After recovering from a nasty brain freeze Melvin decided to make amends and was willing to do anything to make up for all his evil deeds over the years! Seeing the opportunity for revenge we took it and Melvin served our every need. We even decided to re-decorate his tree house. Eventually, Melvin took the whole make amends thing too far and we started preferring his old jerky self! So, we did what we could to turn him back to normal. In hindsight that wasn't the best move!" Lotta explained.

"Yes, if you had simply told Melvin to simply calm down and simply discussed things with him he could have found a middle ground between a jerk and a completely insane nice guy," I responded.

Lotta had a guilty look on her face.

"Yes, we could have! We were in too much of a rush to really think things through," Lotta admitted.

I couldn't help but shake my head in frustration at the fact Melvin had considered turning over a new leaf! Just think if things had ended differently, I could have a much better time spending time with him! No use in crying over spilled milk. I just have to live with it!

"Greg, can we watch the tv now?" Lotta asked me nervously.

"Yeah," I told her.

We both took a seat in the couch and grabbed a hand full of popcorn before Lotta turned on the T.V..

"You know just because I did get revenge on Melvin doesn't mean I support your behavior when dealing with jerks like Frufru. I know I sound hypocritical, but after that experience I realize revenge isn't worth it!" Lotta told me.

Seriously, she isn't dropping this!

"Sorry Lotta but it's what I think is right. I view it as giving justice to people who need it the most!" I told her.

"Good to know you have good intentions for it! It still doesn't make it right," Lotta responded.

"What do you suggest?" I asked her.

"How about turn the other cheek! Treat others with kindness!" Lotta suggested.

"I don't know. My way works for me," I told her.

"Look I am just saying that if you treat them as bad as they treat others it makes you just as bad as them," She told me.

"No, that can't be true. I am doing it to help others. I am showing those jerks that actions have consequences. These jerks have insulted and messed with lives of innocent people and they should see what it's like to receive the exact same thing!" I responded.

Lotta just shook her head at me.

"Trust me it will be better if you just treated everyone as nice as you treat most people. You should show your kindness with everyone not just those who are nice and friendly back," She told me.

I shook my head in minor annoyance. There is no point in trying to convince her!

"Look I don't agree! Looks like we just are going have to disagree on this and leave it like that," I told her.

She gave me a small frown in response.

"What a shame!" She exclaimed disappointed.

I feel guilty for this, but what can I do? I can't help it if I disagree! I guess we can just watch T.V. in silence.  
Before I could focus my attention on the show, I could hear Lotta mumble something about an almost perfect cute boy.

"You really seem to be more like Audrey's type!" She told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are both friendly, but has a temper when people push you too far. You two are also excited for challenges." She explained.

I guess she does have a point.

"I know we just met a few days ago, but I feel like I can trust you with almost anything!" She told me.

"Thank you!" I responded.

"You know what? Do you want to see some pictures of me before my growth spurt?" She asked me.

"Sure," I responded.

Lotta pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of her and Tiny sitting in a large bag of popcorn with excited looks on their faces. Lotta looked absolutely adorable! It then scrolled to her being carried away by a few balloons while Tiny tried to help her down. Finally she showed me a picture of them standing on each other's shoulders in an outfit, trying to sneak on a rollercoaster.

"You know I kinda miss being that small. While I couldn't do things that the bigger kids could, I had a lot of fun with Tiny!"

"Everything has it's pros and cons," I said.

"Exactly! I was granted something that usually doesn't happen and I have enjoyed it as much as I could," Lotta responded.

Lotta and I focused our attention on the T.V. for the next hour. Suddenly, we heard the door open.

"Hey Cuz! You decided to take over for Bobby huh? Good! Now I hope you will help us get away with our antics!" Melvin exclaimed before entering the living room.

"Seriously, Melvin you know I am not going to help you with that!" I responded.

"What is she doing here?" Melvin asked glaring at Lotta.

"I'm sorry! I should go!" She said embarrassed.

"Lotta, you don't have to go just because he is here!" I assured her.

"I must go! It's getting late anyway. Bye! It was nice chatting with you!" Lotta responded with a small blush before leaving.

After Lotta left Melvin took a seat on the couch and changed the channel.

"What was she doing her?" Melvin asked me with a glare.

"We were having fun! What is with the stick up your butt!" I snapped at him.

"She's an enemy! I don't want her or the other girls here!" He snapped right back.

"They may be your enemies, but they are my friends!" I told him.

"Whatever! It better not happen again!" Melvin threatened.

"Or what?" I asked.

"You will regret it!" I told me.

I simply yawned in response! Melvin gave me a glare in response.

"I am going to bed!" Melvin snarled before heading upstairs.

Well, It was fun hanging with Lotta! It's a shame Melvin ruined it though. Oh well I can always spend more time with her in the future. I have a whole summer of fun to enjoy with her and the others! I turned my attention back to the T.V.! I am going to have a long hard day tomorrow and I might as well have as much fun til then!

 **The scenes with Lotta and Greg have been my some of my favorites to write. Lotta is my favorite character on the show. Her kind hearted nature and doing what ever he could to help or cheer up her friends just make me happy. Hope you all have a nice day**


	12. Unexpected request

As I got ready for my first day on the job, I couldn't help but remember advice my biological father gave me before the divorce was finalized.

"Greggy can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked me.

"Of course dad!" I managed to say.

"Listen son! I don't want you beating yourself up over the divorce," He responded.

"How can I dad? I just don't know what to do," I responded.

"Greggy! It's not your fault! There is nothing you could have done that would have made a difference! Your mother and I just feel this is for the best!" He tried to assure me.

"The best? Why?" I managed to ask while my eyes were filled with tears.

"Your mother and I just rather end it now instead of trying to keep a failing marriage going. We have just two different people who managed to make things last as long as we could! Believe me if we could have made it last til our deaths we could have. Now, your mother and I have decided to have you attend therapy." He explained to me.

"Therapy?" I managed to ask while tears kept falling down my face.

"Yes, we feel it will help you cope!" He told me while walking to a box of tissues.

"Ok dad!" I responded.

"Oh and son?" He said while walking towards me and handing me a couple tissues.

"Yes, dad?" I asked.

"I just want you to remember life is about the journey not the destination. You are still at the beginning of it after all and you have a bunch of decades to enjoy. It will be filled with plenty of experiences! You will face hardships, but I want you to try and enjoy and embrace it as best as you could! Do you think you could try to get through this hardship and enjoy life as best as you can?" He told me.

"I will try dad, but it will be tough." I responded while whipping my eyes with a tissue.

"I know, but stay strong son! I know you can get through this!" He told me before he left the room.

Since then I have tried to follow that as best as I could. I see this temporary leadership as a fascinating new experience and I am going to enjoy it as best as I could!

"Cuz! Are you up yet?" Melvin asked me.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I responded.

"Just wondering what is keeping you?" Melvin responded.

"I am ready to go. Don't rush me," I told him slightly annoyed.

"You don't want to be late for your new position!" He said.

"Yes, mommy! I will be right there!" I joked.

"Very funny!" Melvin said sarcastically.

I walked down the stairs to see Melvin in front of the door while tapping his right foot impatiently.

"Come on cuz!" Melvin groaned in annoyance.

"In a sonic second!" I joked.

"I'm Waiting!" Melvin joked right back.

"Ok let's speed kid!" I exclaimed.

We both shared laughs while walking into the neighborhood! I have to admit I feel a bit nervous!

"Hello, boys!" We heard nearby.

Suddenly, we were surrounded by the girls! Instead of wearing her regular clothes, Audrey had a pink skirt with white leggings and pink boots. Is she trying to impress me?

"Do you girls have a Greg tracker?" Melvin asked.

"No, why do you asked?" Audrey responded.

"How did you find us then?" Melvin asked.

"Magic!" Audrey simply responded with a smirk.

"I swear if you girls have hidden cameras around I will..."

"Will what Melvin!" Audrey interrupted.

Melvin only growled in response. This is really entertaining and I hope it lasts!

"What is with the new outfit?" Melvin asked.

"Just trying a new look! Why? Don't you boys like it?" Audrey responded.

"It just doesn't suit you!" Melvin responded.

"Come on Melvin we all have to change at some point. One day you might stop wearing that crown!" Audrey pointed out.

"I am not parting with my crown! Never!" Melvin stubbornly stated.

"Oh calm down you big baby! No one is forcing you to lose it! I am just saying in a few years you might lose interest in it!" Audrey explained.

"I doubt that!" Melvin responded.

"Well we heard from the selfish stubborn drama queen! What do you say Greggy about my new look?" Audrey asked me.

I have to admit her new look while strange for her does make her look beautiful. I don't feel like it's right that she feels she has to change and act more girly just to impress me. I like her just for her! Cheesy I know, but it's true!

"I think it looks..."

"Excuse me!" A voice interrupted me.

I turned around to see Frufru of all people standing there with a nervous look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Audrey asked annoyed.

"If you must know! I need a little help from our temporary leader here," Frufru explained.

"Missing your pitchfork or a few voodoo dolls?" I asked.

Frufru gave me an unamused look while the others minus Lotta had amused looks.

"No! It would be better if you just come with me!" She responded in annoyance and nervousness?

"Wait! Why do you get to drag him somewhere out of the blue!" Audrey asked with jealousy.

"None of your business! Now we must go!" She told me before grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

Looks like I am being sacrificed! Well, it was nice knowing you! Seriously, though it was quite annoying to be pulled away like that out of the blue! This better be good!

"Listen kid! I don't like you and you don't like me!" Frufru told me.

"I like you plenty when you aren't being a whiny brat!" I told her.

"Whatever! Look I need your help!" She responded.

"As long as it doesn't involve skulls." I told her.

"You have a sick mouth!" She told me.

"Believe me sweetie I can crank it up a notch if you want!" I flirted.

She started blushing uncontrollably for a few moments, before sighing in annoyance.

"What is with you!" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb! One moment you are being snarky and insulting towards me and the next you are flirting with me. Do you enjoy playing with someone's mind?" She asked me.

"Only attractive jerks who should become better people," I responded.

"Whatever! Like I care! Look the reason I called you out here is because I need a date," She told me with a slight blush.

"See, like I told you before! If you wanted a date you should have just asked," I responded.

Frufru gave me a small glare and started mumbling something about putting up with jerks.

"Look. My parents are having a fancy party and I really don't want them to pair me up with someone I don't really know," She told me.

"And I am a better choice?" I asked her.

"Good question! Better with a jerk you know then a stranger, right?" She responded.

"Many people might choose differently, but I get your point." I told her.

"Good. Now make sure you are on your best behavior! I don't want to be embarrassed!" She told me.

"Or you will take over the world and cause a 1000 years of darkness!" I finished for her.

She gave me an unamused look.

"Getting them out of my system." I told her with a small smirk.

To my slight surprised she smirk right back.

"Good! Here the tables just might have turned!" She told me before patting me on the head and finishing with, "You may have a smart mouth and the bravery to stand up to me, but can you survive having me as a date when you can't fight back."

Feeling bold I put my hands on her shoulder and said, "Bring it on sweetie! You will learn that I will make it through any challenge you can throw at me!"

"We will see about that! Now follow me home! We must prepare for the celebration! Plus we must get ready to act like a couple," She told me with a slight blush.

"You know I think the whole reason you dragged me out here for this was just to have me as a date," I told her.

"If you honestly believe that, you are delusional!" She responded.

I managed to see her start blushing wildly before she covered her face with her hands. Another score for me! I should be able to survive this party without any issues! It might be hard to resist the urge to insult her, but what Frufru doesn't know is that I enjoy messing with her by flirting more then by snarky insults!

"So, why me in particular. There are other kids you know, right?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't really know that many boys except the bloogey boys and they just won't cut it! You are the best hope I have! You better not ruin this for me!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down sweetie! I will be the perfect gentlemen!" I told her.

"You do sound convincing actually!" She told me before taking a deep breath.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her in concern.

"You care? It's just that I am under a lot of pressure from my parents and I don't want to let them down!" She told me.

"Yeah I know that feeling. The hopeless feeling that you aren't doing enough to make them proud and you try to push yourself to make things better," I responded.

"How do you know about that?" She asked me.

"Let's just say I experienced trauma and leave it at that for now!" I responded.

To my surprised she gave me a concerned look before nodding.

"I understand we all have skeletons in our closets that we rather keep hidden!" She told me.

After a few more minutes of walking we made it to her house.

"I managed to get you an outfit! I bought serval sizes close to mine. one should fit or be close enough. Let's go to the restroom!" She told me.

I followed her to the restroom and she opened the door revealing a large bathroom. I could see fancy outfits stacked neatly on a large counter.

"You better get changed quick so we can get used to being a couple." She told me while walking out.

"Ok," I simply stated.

"Oh and kid?" She said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you." She simply told me with a genuine smile before closing the door.

I blinked in confusion before I started changing. Good to know she does have a nice side hidden under that bratty jerky exterior. Perhaps this won't be a complete waste of time! Maybe I can show her how to embrace her nicer side! It's at least worth a try! I managed to get dressed as quickly as I could while also making sure I didn't do a sloppy job!

"Are you ready yet?" I heard Frufru asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Positive?" She asked.

"Yes, I am dressed," I assured her.

She opened the door and when she saw that I was telling the truth she sighed in relief.

"Good. You are honest. Unlike the last boy," She told me.

"Too much information!" I snapped at her.

"Right. Sorry," She said sheepishly.

"Ok. What now?" I asked her.

"Well, I could give you a haircut," She suggested.

"Or I could make you bald!" I snapped back at her.

"Ok! A simple no would have been fine. Fine keep your Long hair! Seriously, though cutting it will do you a favor! Your lost!" She responded.

"Now what?" I asked her again.

"Now as much as it pains me to act nice to you..."

"Not as much as it pains me!" I interrupted.

"Right. We must learn to enjoy each other's company or at least act like it for a few hours." She continued.

"I am sure we will manage." I assured her.

"I hope for your and my sake you are right. Let's just say my parents take these parties seriously." She told me.

Great, more pressure! Well, it does motivate me to put in more of an effort.

"We might even have to kiss. Just to keep up the act," She told me with a blush.

Or you are doing this just to kiss me! Whatever! As long as I make it through this so I can do something I will actually enjoy.

"Fine. Nothing big I hope," I responded.

"No, just a quick peck is enough." She assured me.

She says just a quick peck, but I have a feeling she will go anything short of tounge!

"Tell me kid do you play instruments?" Frufru asked.

"I play guitar and I have recieved lessons for years! If I had it with me I would show you." I told her.

"Really? Sounds nice actually! What kind of songs do you play?" She asked.

"I perfer to play rock and roll, but I try to play a wide variety," I told her.

"So you are a guy who keeps mixing it up?" She asked.

"I try to anyway. I am a bit of a jack of all trades." I explained.

"I can respect that! It's better to focus on and develop multiple skills instead of mastering one!" Frufru told me.

"Exactly! You don't have to master skills as soon as possible! You can always just keep gradually improving at multiple skills at once! At least that is how I like to do it!" I explained.

"Your determined and headstrong! I like it!" She told me with a small blush.

"Thank you!" I simply stated.

"You know kid! You have made quite an impression on everyone here in such a short time. I hear gossip from girls about how cute you are and how awesome you were at the short dodgeball games we had. I will still get you back for that you know." She told me.

"I am flattered you are still thinking of that!" I told her.

"Oh shut it! I am not thinking of it because of you. I just want revenge in general." She responded.

"Revenge on me!" I told her.

She only groaned in annoyance before taking a deep breath.

"We were having a decent conversation then you had to ruin it!" She snapped at me.

Resisting the urge to point out she was the one who told that comment the wrong way, I only nodded and responded with, "Sorry! Let's just continue."

"Good. Just keep this up and you just might make it through the party," She told me.

Was she just testing me? Or did she really took it the wrong way and is just trying to cover her behind? We may never know.

"Frufru! Are you with this special boy you told us about," We heard from outside the bathroom.

"Yes, dad! We will be right there!" Frufru shouted.

"Ok honey! I am curious to see the boy my daughter is smitten with!"

"Let's go before he gets the wrong idea of us in the bathroom together!" Frufru told me before leaving.

Not wanting to have those thoughts I quickly followed her out of the bathroom.

"Just so we are clear! I am not smitten with you!" She told me.

Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!

We entered the living room and I was greeted with the sight of Frufru's parents. Clearly, Frufru inherited her mother's genes more than her father's. Her mother looked just like her with a few differences like the nose and eye color. Her father had her nose and eye color and he gave me a stern look. I wonder if Frufru got her personality from him!

"Mommy. Daddy. Meet Greg," Frufru introduced us.

"I have to say I can see why our daughter picked you," Frufru's mom told me.

"There is more to an ideal date then looks dear," Frufru's dad pointed out.

I would be annoyed at the implied insult, but he does raised a good point!

"Give him a chance!" Frufru's mom responded with.

"Oh I will! I just don't see why our daughter couldn't go with Steve," He stated in annoyance.

"It's her choice! I trust our daughter knows what is good for her!" Frufru's mom snapped ending the conversation.

Things are getting even more rocky! I am slightly annoyed, but I am also even more motivated to get through this. I can't help but get excited at every challenge I face.

"Thank you mom," Frufru responded.

"Yes, thank you ma'am," I stated politely.

"Good. Some one with decent manners," Frufru's mom responded.

"Greg, tell me what do you think of my daughter," Frufru's dad asked me.

"Whenever I see her she inspires me to be a better person. When she smiles I feel hope that anyone could become a better person, if they just try. When I see her do things it makes me realize that there is such thing as inner beauty and personality matters more than appearance. In short she teaches me many wonderful things!" I responded.

That wasn't a lie. She does make me feel those things, just in a more negative way.

"That was lovely dear," Frufru's mom told me.

I took a look at Frufru to see her blushing up a storm.

"You are good at coming up with stuff on the spot." She whispered back.

"Honey that wasn't a lie. Don't be flattered though. You do that in a mostly negative way," I whispered back.

"I see," She mumbled with a long sigh.

"But you can still make it in a positive way. It's up to you," I whispered in assurance.

"trust me! I don't care!" She whispered back at me.

Yes, and tonight pigs will finally fly!

"Actions speak louder than words. We will see if there is action to prove your words hold true." Frufru's dad told me.

Now I have to impress her father. How typical! Whatever! As long as I make it through this alive.

"Now dear! Don't be so hard on him!" Frufru's mother scolded.

"Yes dear."

"The party will start in about an hour. We will start making the final preparations in the back yard. You two feel free to relax til then!" Frufru's mother told us with a smile.

After they left Frufru gave me a relieved look.

"That went as well as it could. Keep this up and things will go smoothly!" Frufru told me.

"You are lucky I enjoy a challenge." I told her.

"I am surprised you didn't ask for anything in return." She told me.

"I never turn down the chance to help someone in need. Even if they are complete jerks." I told her.

"Nobody can be this pure!" She told me.

"Trust me I am not a saint," I responded.

"Whatever! Here we can continue practicing in my room!" Frufru said.

Resisting the urge to make jokes about finding witch cauldrons and satanic rituals, I followed her to her room. I have to admit I am a bit nervous. I have never been alone with a girl in her room before. I relaxed when I realized it most likely won't end up like what I heard happens in this kind of situation. I took a deep breath before entering her room. I hope to be able to survive!

 **I recently got into the Netflix show Hilda! Great show! I definitely recommend it! It's a shame that new great shows tend to lack that much fanfiction. We really have to fix that! I Plan on doing my part by not just by continuing this story, but maybe making one for Hilda. I will let you know when I come up with some ideas!**


	13. Fancy party

In honor of season 2 I am continuing. Expect to see Zoe, Maria, and Stu appearing soon!

* * *

Frufru's room to my complete surprised looked normal for a regular young girl. She does have more expensive things than the average girl, but the general look was the same.

"Still think I am part demon?" She asked me.

Before I could answer, she shushed me.

"Don't answer!"

I shrugged my shoulder and smirked, "I was gonna call you part Angel."

She gave me a surprised look before shaking her head.

"Yeah right. You are just messing with me."

I nodded, "Yeah, you are a fallen Angel like your true father."

"Did you get it all out of your system?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"Good," She told me before sitting on her bed, "Do you know how to dance?"

"I know a few common dances, but now that I think about it, I doubt they will be useful here," I answered.

Frufru sighed and nodded, "I doubt we have time for you to learn it perfectly, but we should try and see what we can do."

I smiled, "We'll see! I am a fast learner."

To my slight surprised Frufru smiled back, "Prove it."

She got up from the bed and walked towards me. She grabbed my hands and led me to the center of the room.

"Just follow my lead and try to get used to it. After a bit I will try to show you step by step." She told me.

I nodded back and paid close attention her movements. I tried my best to repeatecate it and get used to it. After an hour I managed to make great progress.

"Impressive. You are getting quite used to it. Just some more time and you will pass with flying colors," Frufru complimented me.

We spent the rest of the time going over the different steps to the dance and to Frufru's complete amazement managed to almost master it.

"Great. We should be good to go," Frufru told me during our final practice dance.

Before I could respond the door opened and Frufru's mom appeared and smiled at the us.

"How sweet to see the two of you dancing already," Frufru's mom told us.

Frufru let go of me and blushed up a storm. Yeah, this whole thing will be embarrassing for me and not you Frufru.

"We were just making sure we are ready mom," Frufru told her.

"Frufru dear be honest. We just couldn't wait," I responded with a smile.

Frufru blush turned darker and she managed to sneak an unamused look, that I simply smirked at. Yep, you are the one getting embarrassed, not me.

"How sweet. Come on we better get to it!" Frufru's mom told me.

Frufru and I followed her out of the room and into a large hall, filled with everything you would expect at a fancy party. A bunch of tables with fancy food, I couldn't name if my life depended on it, butler's walking around with trays, offering guests items, and fancy wealthy people chatting about their business, or trying to form contracts, or whatever wealthy adults do. Perhaps, I spoke too soon. I am out of my element, but I am not giving up. Besides, I have the perfect guide. If I can learn how to dance fancy in a few hours, I can make it through the party without any issues.

"Noticed, you are out of your element?" Frufru asked me with a small smirk on her face.

I nodded and whispered, "Yes, and it's only making this more exciting."

"Do you think you can make it through this?" Frufru asked.

I nodded, "I have the perfect guide." I told her before grabbing her hand.

Frufru blushed from the contact and smiled, "Without me you would be a fish out of water. Come on. I better introduce you around."

I looked around and saw a few kids around our age, mostly looking bored, or trying to pass the time. I know that feeling and I am glad I am not the only one bored out of my mind.

"I am not really friends with the other kids," Frufru told me.

I nodded as I recalled the Harvey girls telling me about the incident with Frufru's birthday party.

"I don't get it though. Why don't I have any friends willing to go to my birthday parties?" Frufru asked.

"It's almost as if personality doesn't matter," I mumbled sarcastically.

Frufru looked at me confused, "Did you say something?"

"Like I have been telling you before, you need to work on how you treat others," I answered.

Frufru sighed, "I know. I have been trying. It's just hard you know."

I nodded, "Just keep working on it and you'll get there."

Frufru smiled, "Right."

We walked closer to the other kids and the girls were checking me out like a piece of meat. Great, Now I have to put up with this here of all places. I noticed one blonde boy with blue eyes glaring at me. What is his problem?

"Frufru, you lucked out with your date," One of the girls, a redhead wearing her hair in a ponytail.

The other girls voiced their agreement and Frufru smiled with pride.

"Thanks girls. I really did luck out with him," Frufru responded with a charming smile.

The blonde boy walked closer to us and gave me a glare. Not that I think about it he must be Steve and he is here to complain about Frufru having me be her escort, instead of him.

"Frufru, you should have come with me, instead of this nobody."

Frufru sighed, "For the last time Steve. I don't know you. If David wasn't going with Chelsea this year, I wouldn't have to bring a stranger."

A boy with short black hair frowned, "Sorry Frufru."

Frufru shrugged, "It's fine. It's better to go with someone you like," Frufru gave me a quick look.

"What does this kid have that I don't?" Steve asks.

"A kind heart, intelligence, and determination to reach his goals," Frufru answered.

Steve gritted his teeth in anger, "What's wrong? Letting a girl fight your battles?"

I simply smiled, "Yes, because unlike you I am not sexist and I live in the 21st century. You should get with the times buddy."

Steve looked and noticed the girls, including Frufru giving him dirty looks. I noticed a few of them gave me smiles, with small blushes on their faces, after they were done focusing on Steve.

"What did I miss?"

We turned around to find a young latina girl with long black hair looking at Steve with a confused look on his face. Is this his date? Luckily, for him she missed his sexist comment earlier. Though, the girls might fill her in.

"Just greeting Frufru and her date..."

"Greg," I answered managing a charming smile of my own.

"Should we tell her about his comment?" Frufru whispered in my ear.

"No, give him a chance to behave. If he tries anything go ahead, assuming the others won't tell," I whispered back.

Frufru nodded and grabbed my hand, "Great job not making a scene."

"Trust me the last thing I want is a stubborn jerk, acting like a baby, to ruin it for me," I answered.

Frufru chuckled, "You are a relative of Melvin."

I chuckled back with a small grin. Perhaps, this won't be so bad after all.

"So, Greg is this your first time at a fancy party?" Steve asked.

Deciding to be honest, I nodded, "Yes, I am a part of the middle class."

Steve smiled, "You think you can handle it here?"

I noticed the others giving Steve a dirty look, before turning towards me with an apologetic one.

"I like to think I could give it a shot," I gave everyone another charming smile, "Especially, with the perfect guide here."

Frufru blushed, "Oh Greg don't downplay yourself. You are a fast learner."

Steve groaned in anger, causing his date to give him an unamused look.

"Can I tell her?" Frufru asked me.

"Go ahead, but I don't think it's necessary. He will most likely drive her away on his own," I whispered back.

Frufru nodded and decided to leave it be.

"Greg, we have never seen you around here before. Are you visiting?" One of the girls asked me.

I nodded, "Visiting my cousin for the summer."

"Who is he?"

I sighed, "Melvin."

The girl frowned, "Leader of the bloogey boys?"

I nodded.

"Sucks for you."

I managed to shrugged it off. Before I could be asked anymore questions there was an announcement.

"Attention, We will now have the kids show off their dance skills," Frufru's father told us looking at me with a stern look.

I managed to resist the urge to smirk back at him. Bring it on! I will show you my newly acquired dance skills. Frufru led me to our spot and placed her hands on my

shoulders.

"Ready to show off?" Frufru asked me.

I nodded with a smile, before we started dancing. To everyone's amazement and Steve's anger we were nearly perfect. When the day started and I took on this responsibility, I never saw myself here of all places, but I am not complaining. This is all part of the job and I am happy to help. After an hour of dancing we took a break and joined the others.

"Now I really know you lucked out Frufru. You two were incredible out there," One girl told us.

Steve glared at me and stomped his feet on the floor. His date was giving him the evil eye. Seriously, he needs to learn to let things go. If I was him, I would focus of his date, instead of trying to ruin things for someone else. I feel sorry for his date having to be roped in as a second choice and having to deal with this.

"Things are going smoothly! Come on let's get some food," Frufru suggested.

Living with Melvin has actually helped me build up a tolerance to disgusting things. If I can handle something gross, I should be able to enjoy fancy food without any issues, right? I hope so. I followed Frufru and she grabbed some fancy cheese.

"It's gorgonzola," Frufru told me.

So the show Chowder actually named most characters after food. Good to know I guess. I carefully placed the gorgonzola in my mouth and managed to swallow it. It wasn't bad, it was just something I am not used to. I am sure I will get used to it. After a few minutes, we returned to the group and saw Steve arguing with his date.

"What is with you? You are hardly paying attention to me," The Latina asked.

"I wanted to go with Frufru, but she said no. I had no choice but to take you," Steve answered.

"So, I was a second choice that you didn't even want to ask?"

Steve stuttered as he tried to find a way to answer, but unfortunately for him he couldn't seem to find one.

"Instead of trying to have a good time with me, you spent the whole time staring at Frufru, wishing you were her date, or trying to ruin things for him?"

Steve got angrier, but still didn't answer.

"Why do I have a feeling there is something else, I don't know about?"

Frufru's eyes lit up and she gave me a pleading look. I simply nodded, giving her permission to tell her what Steve said before she showed up.

"Actually there is," Frufru told her before walking up and whispering in her ear.

Steve gulped knowing what is about to happen. The latina girl gave Steve a glare.

"That is the last straw! You are spending the rest of the party without a date," The girl told Steve before storming out.

Frufru's father gave Steve a sympathetic look before giving me an accusing one. I noticed Frufru's mother give her husband a stern look. Good to see one of Frufru's parents on my side. Steve left the group and simply sat down at a corner, sad and alone. I sighed. I actually feel sorry for the guy, but he should have paid more attention to his date. He brought it on himself. Hopefully, he learns his lesson.

"So, I was talking with Chevron the other day and she was planning on visiting soon," I heard one girl announced to the group.

"Dot from the Harvey girls isn't going to be too happy about that." Another girl responded.

Sounds like Dot has a rival. I have to admit I am curious. I decided to make a mental note to ask about her.

"How is it so far?" Frufru asked me.

"Surprisingly good," I answered.

"Really?" Frufru asked.

I nodded, "It will take some getting used to, but I actually managed to enjoyed myself."

Frufru smiled, "I am glad to hear you say that," Frufru moved closer and closer, "Remember what I said about the kiss?"

My face started getting warmer and warmer before I nodded.

Frufru puckered her lips, "I was just joking before, but...

Before she could finished the whole room was quickly filled with green gas and I smelled a familiar stench, Melvin's dirty underwear. Figures they would do a rescue mission. I heard Frufru coughing and gasping for fresh air. Suddenly, I am being carried away. I recognized the figure as Lotta and I noticed five other figures around us. Well, Frufru and her parents are going to be angry and I might have failed my goal at making it through the party, but I managed to shrugged it off. Afterall, it wasn't my fault I couldn't make it through the party.

"Sorry Greg," Lotta apologized.

"It's fine Lotta. I built up a resistant to Melvin's smells over the years," I answered.

I smiled as I continued to be carried away. I did have a lot of fun, but I am even more excited to get back with my group of friends. I just hope Frufru won't be too mad or at least not blame me. I will try my best to work things out!

* * *

I was thinking of having Zoe get a crush on Greg and fight Audrey for him. What do you guys think?


	14. Lotta's paintings

I took a deep breath as I left the house. After getting "rescued" from Frufru's party I just spent the rest of that day helping others with various issues. They didn't seem to have any issues receiving help from someone who hasn't been here long. Now that I think about it it's strange Bobby was willing to give me the job. I guess he was that desperate and no one else would do it. What could be better than someone new to do it?

"Hi Greg," I heard interrupting my thoughts.

I turned around to find Lotta standing there with a wagon behind her. The wagon was filled with canvases. Remembering that she told me she got into painting, I got curious at how good she was.

"Hi Lotta. What's up?" I greeted.

"Remember when I told you I have gotten into painting?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why are you carrying them in a wagon?"

Lotta gave me a nervous smile, "Audrey and Dot think they are good enough for me to give them away to others and maybe even do a few requests. At first I wasn't so sure, but after showing a few off I got plenty of requests and I am handing them out."

"Mind if I take a look?" I asked before getting closer to the wagon.

"Not at all," Lotta answered.

I picked up a canvas and managed to stop myself from flinching. I hate how Melvin caused me to develop a slight fear of paint. I took a look and was amazed at the painting. It had all three Harvey girls standing in front of a defeated Melvin, who was on the floor with an angry look on his face. It was extremely well done.

"It's for Lucretia," Lotta told me.

I nodded, "Let me guess she was the first one to jump at the opportunity for a painting made by you."

Lotta nodded, "It was actually kinda flattering to be honest. I thought she would be the only one to give me a request, but to my shock others did as well,"

"Would you like some help handing them out?" I asked before carefully putting the canvas back in the wagon.

Lotta gave me a smile, "Are you sure? I mean I am sure I can handle it. Besides, I wouldn't want to waste your time."

I waved my hands dismissively, "I don't think it's a waste of time to help a friend."

Before I knew it Lotta was carrying me in the air with a hug. Despite her overwhelming strength the hug was extremely gentle.

"Ok. With your help we should get done in no time." Lotta told me before putting me down.

I followed Lotta as we walk throughout the neighborhood. I couldn't help but look back on the fanct party a couple days ago. I haven't seen Frufru since then and I wonder if she is angry at me for what happened. Eventually, we reached what I assumed was Lucretia's house. Lotta knocked on the door and I prepared for the inevitable squealing.

"Lotta! You are here with my painting!" Lucretia squealed excitedly.

Lotta awkwardly grabbed her painting and handed it to her, "I hope you like it."

Lucretia squealed again, "Oh I love it!"

Lotta smiled, "I am glad to hear that."

"Why did you decide to start painting?" Lucretia asked with a curious look on her face.

"Greg here had an influence on my decision to," Lotta answered.

"He did?" Lucretia asked before squealing and giving me a hug, "Thank you! You caused me to have a painting made by one of the Harvey girls."

I awkwardly stood there, "No problem."

We left not long after Lucretia let me go. Hopefully, the other deliveries won't be as awkward.

"So, how was it with Frufru?" Lotta asked me.

"To be honest it wasn't that bad. In fact I actually managed to enjoy myself," I answered.

Lotta looked completely shocked at my answer, "Really? That's surprising."

"Why is that?" I asked pointedly.

"Well, from the way you two talk to each other, I figured you would completely hate it," Lotta answered while holding up her hands in defense.

I sighed, "I thought it would be like that at first."

Lotta nodded, "What happened?"

"She showed me her good side. We had to act friendly to each other. When she isn't a jerk I actually enjoy her company." I answered.

Lotta nodded again with a smile, "Do you think she will keep up this friendly behavior?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I am not sure. Hopefully she does."

We continued walking in complete silence for a few moments.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"You mean to get a painting?" Lotta asked, "We could deliver Pinkeye's."

"He asked for one?" I asked.

Lotta nodded, "He wanted it to be a surprised," Lotta then giggled, "I can't wait for Dot to see it."

"Thanks for the hint," I teased.

Lotta gasped, "Right. I said too much."

"Relax. I won't tell," I assured her.

We reached Pinkeye's house and after knocking waited patiently. Pinkeye opened the door and upon realizing it's us, gave us a smile.

"Good to see my painting is ready," He told us.

Lotta grabbed a canvas concealed by wrapping paper and handed it to Pinkeye, "I hope you like it. It turned out great."

Pinkeye ripped the wrapping paper from the canvas and gasped, "It looks perfect," Pinkeye exclaimed before giving Lotta a smile, "Thank you. I hope Dot likes it."

"I am sure she will," Lotta assured him.

"I hope so. Lately she has her focus elsewhere," Pinkeye said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Lotta asked.

Pinkeye gave me a look and rubbed his chin, "Well, she seems focus on you Greg."

Lotta's eyes widened, "Oh. Relax Pinkeye I am sure Dot is just gathering information of Greg here just to make a file on him like she has on everyone else."

"Wait, she has a file on everyone that lives here?" I asked.

Lotta nodded, "Yes, That's Dot for you. She is completely organized and likes to be prepared."

Pinkeye sighed, "I don't know Lotta it seems to me her interest on Greg is much more intense than you would expect for someone that is just gathering information on somebody."

"Pinkeye, you mean a lot to Dot. I wouldn't worry about it too much. If you feel it's really an issue talk to her about it," Lotta told him.

Pinkeye nodded and smiled, "You're right Lotta. Thanks."

"No problem." Lotta responded.

We left Pinkeye and continued on our way. I have to admit it was a bit embarrassing to be talked about like that, like I wasn't even there, but I didn't want to be rude and interrupt. Apparently, Dot seems to have developed an interest in me. Strange, we haven't interacted that much, so I didn't really noticed it. Oh well. If she is really interested she will find time to interview me or something.

"Greg, do you have any ideas why Pinkeye was acting like that?" Lotta asked me, shaking me from my thoughts.

I sighed, "From what I believe, Pinkeye has a crush on Dot and might be a little jealous."

Lotta gasped and giggled, "Oh. That is so cute."

"Keep in mind that is just what I think. He hasn't confirmed it." I told her.

Lotta nodded, "Right, but still. They would make a cute couple."

I didn't know what to respond with so I simply nodded. I will just take her word for it, I guess.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Let's see," Lotta mumbled while counting with her fingers, "There's Frufru."

"Wait. She asked for one?" I asked.

"I was shocked when she asked me. She is very secretive about it," Lotta answered.

I simply nodded and followed Lotta to Frufru's house. I mentally sighed as I remember the events of the party. Things were actually going well until I was "rescued". Perhaps, This could be my chance to apologize and make up for it.

"Lotta."

"Yes?"

"Is it ok if I deliever it alone?" I asked rubbing my hands nervously.

"Why?"

"I just need some alone time with her after you know what."

Lotta nodded in understanding, "Are you sure you don't want me to help back you up? We are the ones that interrupted the party."

I waved my hands dismissively, "It's fine. This is something I feel I must do alone."

"If you insist," Lotta told me before handing me a canvas covered in wrapping paper, "Can I trust you won't take a peak?"

I nodded, "I won't. Besides, I have no interest in what the painting is."

"You don't?" Lotta asked.

"I like to think I have a good guess."

Before Lotta could ask I started walking to the front door. I took a deep breath as I got closer and closer. I have to relax. Just apologize and everything will be ok. At least I hope so. I knocked on the door and mentally prayed Frufru will be the one to open the door instead of either of her parents. My prayer was answered as Frufru was the one to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me with a stunned look.

She doesn't seem angry. That's a good sign.

"I'm helping Lotta deliver her paintings." I answered handing her the painting, "Also, about what happened...

"Forget about it! I know you didn't have anything to do about it," She interrupted me, "You had no opportunity to organized something like that. They did it on their own."

"Right. Still i'm sorry it happened."

"Are you sure you aren't a saint?" She teased me.

I playfully rolled my eyes, " Are you sure you aren't Lucifer's daughter?"

To my slight surprised she gave me a small smile instead of glaring at me. Not that I am complaining. I didn't mean to make that comment, but I just couldn't help it.

"I better get going. There are more packages to deliver," I said getting ready to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

Instead of answering Frufru moved closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. It lasted for about a couple seconds.

"Thanks for coming to apologize, despite not being at fault," She told me with bright red cheeks.

I simply nodded with bright red cheeks of my own and left. That went surprisingly well. Hopefully, my cheeks will turn back to normal before I make it back to Lotta.

"What happened? Why are you blushing?" Lotta asked me.

I guess my luck is running out today.

"The apology and delivery went well. That is all you need to know," I answered.

"Did something happen between you two?" Lotta asked with a smile.

I sighed, "Yes, don't say anything."

"No worries. I can keep a secret."

"Anyway, shall we get back to delivering packages?" I asked.

Lotta smiled, "Sure. We are almost done."

Lotta and I delivered the rest of the packages. I returned home late in the evening to find Melvin in the living room looking annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Bad news cuz! Maria is coming here."

"So?" I asked confused.

Melvin gave me an offended look, "Cuz! You know how she is. Why aren't you scared?"

"I put up with you a lot over the years. What is another older female Melvin?" I answered.

"I am not as bad as her!" Melvin snapped.

"Yeah," I agreed, "She is much more competent than you."

"That isn't what I meant!" Melvin snapped, "Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

"Why are you being a drama queen again?"

Melvin groaned loudly into his hands before giving me a glare, "Seriously, how are you so calm about this?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Years of experience dealing with the two of you."

"Whatever! I am going to my room to prepare. knowing her she will bring Audrey's sister over for a sleepover or something," Melvin told me before leaving the living room.

"Wait!" I called after him, "Audrey has a sister?"

Audrey has a sister? I didn't expect that! I took a deep breath before following Melvin to his room. Things are going to change and I might as well get ready for it.

* * *

Another chapter done. This would have been done about 3 days ago, but I lost my internet til today. Hope you enjoy!


	15. Maria's back and meeting Zoe

I entered Melvin's bedroom and found him sitting on his bed with a tablet in his hands. He noticed me and put the tablet down.

"Finally decided to take it seriously?" He asked me with a stern look.

"Finally decided to stop being a drama queen?" I asked while shrugging my shoulders.

Melvin shook his head, "Now I see why you aren't freaking out about Maria coming. You two are a complete pain in my butt."

I smiled, "So are you. Being witty and sarcastic are ways we cope to deal with you."

"Whatever!" Melvin snapped.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just checking my channel's stats," He answered.

"You have a channel?" I asked.

Melvin nodded with a smug smile, "Yep. I upload all the awesome gross out skits I come up with," He picked up his tablet and showed me his channel, "I don't mean to brag, but it's awesome."

He has a small following of around 50 subscribers, but his views are consistent and higher than his subscriber count.

"How long have you had it?" I asked.

"A few weeks now. I like to think It's growing fairly quickly and everyone seems to enjoy it."

"Really?" I asked.

Melvin nodded, "Even Audrey enjoys it. The only one that doesn't is Lotta and she even has her own channel where she posts videos of cute.." Melvin explained cringing on the word cute, "... animals. We had a competition to decide who's videos are better, but we learned to let live."

I nodded, "So in other words you got your butt kicked and she took pity on you?"

Melvin gave me a glare, "See you are a pain in my butt. I hate that now I have to put up with you and Maria at once."

"The feeling is mutual," I simply said.

Melvin sighed and decided to focus on his tablet, "What is Lotta up to lately? What's this?" Melvin turned his tablet, revealing a video of Lotta painting on a canvas, "She is now doing painting videos? Who would watch this?"

"How many people enjoyed Bob Ross?" I asked.

"Cuz are you really comparing her to Bob Ross?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Fair point, but I was just pointing out that people can enjoy that kind of thing."

"Well, it is better than those cute videos," Melvin admitted.

"Anyway, Audrey has a sister?" I asked.

Melvin nodded, "Her name is Zoe and she is to Audrey what Maria is to us."

"If by us you mean you than I understand."

Melvin gave me a glare, "Anyway, they have their own group along with a boy named Stu."

Melvin then explained to me everything that has happened with them.

The next day I calmly walked downstairs to find Auntie greeting Maria. Well, Melvin is going to be angry he didn't really have time to prepare. Might as well greet the sarcasm queen herself. Auntie left the living room and I walked closer to Maria.

"So you're here?" Maria asked after noticing me.

I nodded with a slight smirk, "Yes, nice to see your basic observation skills are as good as ever," I patted her on the head and ducked to avoid her hand.

"Why do you always try to beat me at sarcasm?" Maria asked annoyed.

"Why is the sky blue? Why is water wet? Why is Melvin an annoying pain in the...

"Hey!" Melvin interrupted us with an angry look on his face.

"Anyway, how was it dealing with Smellvin?" Maria asked me.

"I like to think I annoyed him much more than he annoyed me," I answered.

"Yeah, first he foiled my plan against the girls by alerting them and after they held me captive and tortured me for three hours, didn't really care about me. Then he befriended those rotten girls," Melvin complained.

"You are still upset about that? Stop being a drama queen," I responded.

"I don't really care what you do with those Harvey Girls, but seeing you annoy him that much brings a smile on my face," Maria told me giving me a pat on the shoulder.

Maria went upstairs, leaving Melvin and I alone.

"I don't get why she treats you better," Melvin told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Melvin rolled his eyes, "Cuz, face it between me and you she always liked you better. You two might get on each other's nerves but she actually is much friendlier towards you," Melvin raised his hands under his chin, "I don't get it. I figured she would dislike you more, especially after the whole salt incident."

"Perhaps, in a strange way she respects me for doing that," I said with a shrug.

Melvin shook his head, "I doubt that, but then again I don't really understand older kids, especially her."

I sighed, "Shall we go out?"

Melvin nodded, "Yes, you might as well see if anyone needs your help. Maybe you can help me with something later?"

"I am not helping you cause chaos and mayhem," I told him.

"No, maybe for a skit on my channel or whatever," Melvin responded.

"Depends, on what it is."

"How do you feel about drinking the world's most disgusting drink?"

"If by 'drinking' you mean force it down YOUR throat then sure."

Melvin gave me a glare, "Seriously, you won't help your cousin?"

"Why would I do something that is harmful to me?" I asked.

"Fine. I will think of something else." Melvin told me before mumbling something about cousins and stinkbombs.

Melvin and I were walking into the neighborhood when he sighed.

"I just know she is going to invite Zoe over."

"So, what is the problem?" I asked him.

"What part of sleepover do you not understand?"

"I understand sleepovers just fine. It's why you are upset she might throw one I don't quite understand."

Melvin gave me a glare before deciding to ignore me. Fine by me. I can't stand his attitude for long. Hopefully, a distraction will come along.

"Greggy!"

Perfect timing.

"Hey Audrey," I greeted.

"What's Melvin's problem?" Audrey asked me.

I looked at Melvin for a brief moment and saw he was glaring at Audrey, "You mean more than usual? Let's just say Maria is here."

Audrey nodded, "Figures I saw my sister, Zoe talking on her tablet earlier."

"They are going to have a sleepover. I just know it," Melvin mumbled.

"Anyway, wanna spend time with me and the girls? We will stay out and help out with your duties if you need it," Audrey asked.

I nodded and followed her. Normally, Melvin would object, but I guess he was too distracted from complaining about Maria he didn't really noticed.

I arrived back late in the evening to find Melvin sitting in the living room, completely annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, regretting it the moment those words came from my mouth.

"Like I feared, Zoe is here," Melvin answered angrily before glaring at me, "I am also annoyed you left me."

"Stop being a drama queen. Go complain to your girlfriends sister," I teased before taking a seat on the couch.

"I could use some support!" Melvin snapped.

"I have been busy all day helping everyone with their problems and the last thing I need is to put up with your whining, especially since it's about something completely trivial!" I snapped right back.

"Whatever!" Melvin snapped.

I closed my eyes and decided to relax for a bit.

"Greg."

Annoyed, I opened my eyes to find Maria standing next to a girl, with brown hair in a ponytail and thick eyebrows, looking at me with a curious look on her face. This must be Zoe.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I came to introduce you to Zoe," Maria told me.

"So you are the one Audrey is interested in. Interesting," Zoe told me.

"What's interesting about it?" I asked.

"You look just like Melvin, her archenemy after me, yet she is attracted to you. It makes you think and wonder if her and Melvin would be the same way if they weren't enemies," Zoe answered.

I simply nodded in response. That was actually rather insightful.

"Maria told me a bit about you. How you are a more competent Melvin and how you actually managed to outsmart her a few times," Zoe told me.

"Hold on I didn't mean it like that exactly," Maria objected.

Zoe gave her a smug look, "Are you trying to backtrack because your pride can't handle it? You are the one to tell me in the first place. You only have yourself to blame."

Maria gave her a glare. They certainly seem like fair weather friends and might be quick to turn on each other if it suits their goals.

"Anyway, normally I am against the idea of spending time with younger kids, but since Maria herself assures me of your abilities, I am willing to have you join the Fighting Banana Cheer Squad."

"What is it? Some cheer leading group?" I asked.

"We are more than that! We almost took over, but somebody got distracted and cost us our victory." Zoe snapped giving Maria a dirty look.

"You were the one that risked the whole town to sibling rivalry," Maria responded while crossing her arms.

"Anyway, Maria told me all about your feats in sports, including kickball. She thinks if you had been there things would have been decided and you would have win it for your team," Zoe told me.

"So, in other words you want to try again with me on your team to assure your victory?" I asked.

"Exactly! You are smarter than Melvin. He wouldn't have gotten it," Maria told me.

"Hey!" Melvin snapped.

"Shut up Smellvin! We are talking to Greg," Maria scolded.

"What do you say?" Zoe asked me.

I placed my hand on my chin, "Interesting offer, but I will pass."

Zoe had a stunned look, "What do you mean no? Don't you get it? You could help us take over Harvey Street. We will be the leaders."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no interest in taking over Harvey Street. I have made great friends and I rather not burn bridges by taking over."

To my surprised Melvin started laughing uncontrollably, "Oh Maria you should have known better. Greg has always been a goody two shoes. He won't help you with your evil plans."

"Yeah, you made the same mistake my first official day here," I reminded him.

Melvin gave me a glare, "Don't remind me of that day!"

"Greg you might want to rethink this. You are making a mistake to turn down Zoe's offer," Maria told me.

"No, my mind is made up. If she has an issue with it she can shove it," I responded while crossing my arms.

Zoe gave me a glare, "You are so dead kid. When I figure out another way to take over,"

I smirked, "I already am sweetie. I am just waiting for my body to catch up," I patted Zoe on the head, "Feel free to try and speed up the process if you want pumpkin."

Zoe grunted in anger for a few moments before rushing out.

"Come on Maria we have some planning to do."

"Coming," Maria shouted before following.

On the way out she gave me a pointed look, but I could tell she seemed upset and perhaps worried. Maybe I am reading too much into it?

"Well, cuz that was interesting," Melvin told me.

"It's always funny seeing me act like that to others, huh Melvin?" I asked.

"Yes, I trust you will keep it up," Melvin responded with a smirk.

I smirked right back, "Of course. I have only just started."

* * *

Another chapter done. After finally having the time to watch a few episodes of season 2, I usually just watch the ones that interest me the most first. The first half of episode 13, the one with Chevron made me excited. One idea I had back before season 2 was to have Greg impress Chevron with his guitar skills and that episode will work perfectly with it. I am going have to tweak a few things of my idea for it, but it will be much better than the original plan. Expect to see some bonding with Greg and Chevron when I get to it. To clarify it won't be next chapter, but it should happen soon.

Also am I alone in not liking Maria's voice? It just sounds wrong to me. I feel she should be the one voiced by Cree Summer instead of Zoe. Her voice just fits the character better in my opinion.


	16. helping a fangirl

I left the house with Melvin by my side.

"Hey cuz."

"Yes, Melvin?"

"Do you regret turning down Zoe's offer?"

"I regret not actually shoving something up her butt."

Melvin and I shared a chuckle as we walked through the neighborhood. Let's just say after the meeting with Zoe, Maria has been giving me strange looks. To be honest I couldn't care less what she and Zoe thinks. I made my choice and I am sticking with it, for better or for worst.

"I am going with the boys to make some more videos. if you manage to find some time, feel free to come by and visit," Melvin told me before he left.

I yawned as I pondered what to do. Usually, I would run around and see if anyone needs anything. To be honest the job isn't really that bad. I mean I was able to read and memorize most of the manual after reading it a few times the pass few days. Though, It does get exhausting at times. My respect for Bobby has grown, for being able to do this everyday. As I continued walking, I received a few waves from some random kids, before I noticed a few bushes around me shake. I debated whether or not to inspect the bushes for a few seconds, before sighing and moving towards them. Before I could look, There was a loud shriek.

"Oh it's you."

I step back as I noticed somebody leaving the bushes. I blinked when I realized it's Lucretia. I mentally groaned, as I recall the girl's disturbing and weird behavior.

"Were you spying on me?" I asked.

Lucretia looked down at her feet, "Yes, I... You have gotten close to the Harvey Girls, so I have to watch you too."

"I don't follow you."

"Well, you have made a name for yourself."

I scoffed, "Sure."

"You have!" She insisted, "Look, I have to keep an eye on anyone that gets close to the girls. Everyone."

I sighed, "Fine. Feel free to stay with me."

She gave me a questioning look, "What?"

"If you are going to keep an eye on me, I rather have you do it within my sight."

"Right."

"You really seem to like the girls," I noted.

She rushed towards me and moved her face right up to mine, "Of course! They are simply the best. Without them things would be completely horrible."

Looks like I have opened the blood gates and set her off. Next time I will try and be more careful when making small talk.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly.

"You know it's a shame you haven't really seen them in action yet," She mused with a small frown, "Hopefully, you will and you'll understand."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

"You really mean that?"

I nodded, "I have become good friends with them and would like to see their heroics."

"You know after getting the painting from Lotta, I wanted to do something to thank them, but I don't really know how."

"Why not bake them a cake or something," I suggested.

her face lit up and she gave me a goofy grin, that made her look adorable. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind of the thought.

"That's a great idea. Together we will make the best cake they have ever tasted!" She exclaimed excitedly.

I opened my mouth to question her, when I realized I am obligated to help her. I closed my mouth and looked around the neighborhood. There was nobody that looked like they needed help.

"Ok. Let's bake a cake."

* * *

After a few minutes of walking we entered her house and went into her kitchen. I awkwardly stood beside her as she got the ingredients and put them on the counter.

"Have you baked a cake before?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "It shouldn't be too hard. Just follow the recipe."

She nodded as she prepped the oven. I carefully placed the ingredients into a mixing bowl. Hopefully, the cake turns out well. After thirty minutes, we took the cake out of the oven and sighed in relief, as the cake appeared to have turned out well. She took out some frosting and decorated the cake.

To my amazement she managed to draw the three girls, along with the words thank you. She gave the cake one last look before smiling.

"It turned out great! I just hope it tastes good."

"Relax I am sure it turned out fine."

"Yeah."

* * *

We both left her house. To be honest it wasn't that bad helping her out. She isn't too annoying to deal with when she isn't going crazy over the girls that much.

"Thanks for the help. I can't wait to see the looks on the girls face," She told me with a smile before leaving.

I couldn't help, but smile back. It felt good to help her out. Maybe she isn't as bad as I was thinking before. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard her shriek. I turned around and saw her on the ground, covered in cake and shaking in fear, as a boy was laughing at her. I rushed towards them.

"What are you doing?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "Oh this weirdo made a cake for her idols, who won't give her the time of day."

I looked down and saw Lucretia had tears in her eyes. I gritted my teeth and glared at the boy, who actually flinched.

"I spent thirty minutes helping this strange, yet sweet girl make a cake for her idols and you think you can just ruin it and make her cry?" I asked harshly.

"Yes?" the boy said nervously.

"Wrong answer. By what right?"

"Uh..."

"Let me make one thing clear," I said before cracking my knuckles, "If I see you messing with her again, I will make you relive your worst nightmare and make it 10 times worst."

The boy ran off. I sighed before turning towards Lucretia, giving me a thankful look. I held up my hand and helped her up.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"No problem."

She looked on the ground nervously and mumbled something.

"Did you say something?"

She took a deep breath, "You are my favorite hero, after the Harvey Girls of course!"

I nervously rubbed the back of my head, "Yeah, thanks. Let's get you cleaned up."

She nodded before we started walking back to her house. I didn't expect to start out the day by helping out a girl I thought was crazy and annoying and ended up finding them not as bad, but I don't regret it. We entered her bathroom and she started washing the cake off with a wet towel.

"Who was that guy?" I asked.

She sighed, "There are some kids that thing I am strange and crazy for liking the Harvey girls. They usually make fun of me, but that kid took it farther than most."

"That's terrible."

While I find her actions strange and unsettling, I would never bully her over them. I would just ignore her as much as I can.

"The girls help me out, but they can't be there for me all the time."

"There has to be something you can do."

"All I can do is just live with it and try my best to tough it out," She said with a frown, "I really wanted to surprise the girls with the cake, but it looks like that won't happen."

"We could make another one."

She shook her head, "I am not in the mood. Thanks for everything," She smiled, "I know it must be hard dealing with me, but thanks for being nice."

"Don't say that."

"What?"

"I won't lie. I found you annoying at first, but I didn't really give you that much of a fair chance. You are really nice and sweet when you aren't thinking about the girls too much. Looking back I see more of that side underneath the devoted fangirl," I explained, "Please don't talk down about yourself."

She rushed towards me and gave me a hug, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I awkwardly hugged her back with a smile. She will take more time to get used to, but I am going to give her a fair chance.

* * *

One of the things that has annoyed me for a while was Greg not giving Lucretia a fair chance, so I decided to do a chapter where he starts to see her more sweet and friendly side. One thing I have learned is that people have multiple sides or aspects and you have to look at the bigger picture. Lucretia may be crazy when it comes to the girls, but she is just so sweet and friendly. I am happy to see him learn this and not trust a book by it's cover, no matter how obvious it seems.


End file.
